Todo llega
by Rowena Gorodok
Summary: La gran guerra se acabó. Después de 50 años por fin el mundo mágico y el mundo de los muggles podían descansar en paz. Pero, que habrá pasado con nuestros protagonistas? Harry y Ginny volverán? Hermione y Ron dejaran de pelearse? Contiene lenguaje adulto en algún momento. Los personages no me corresponden, són de J.K. Rowling
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia así que estoy un poco nerviosa. Espero que lo haya hecho bien y que os guste!

Un Saludo!

Todo había acabado. A Harry le parecía imposible e irreal, después de tanto tiempo ya no había peligro. Aunque sentía una inmensa alegría por el hecho que Voldemort estuviera muerto, no podía evitar sentir-se culpable por todas las muertes, sus amigos, todos ellos habían luchado por él mostrándole lealtad y fidelidad. Harry sabía que no todos podrían vivir, la guerra fue despiadada, pero no quería admitirlo, sus amigos eran lo más importante para él.

Salieron del despacho del director los tres juntos y caminaron hacia el Gran Salón. Ron y Hermione se fueron a sentarse nuevamente con los Weasley pero Harry no puedo evitar dirigirse hacia Ginny. Aún estaba con su madre pero en ese momento no le importo en absoluto. Cuando llego a su lado la cogió del brazo y la estiró hacia él. La necesitaba, había luchado por él todo y ser menor de edad, no sabía cómo agradecerle lo que había hecho, no tenía palabras, así que solo la abrazo fuertemente. Ella se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron los dos así lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad. Molly, se alejó para dejarlos solos y Harry aprovecho la ocasión para besarla. Un beso ardiente, apasionado, con el cual le quería transmitir todo lo que sentía y pensaba de ella: amor, agradecimiento, valor, lealtad, preocupación, respeto y confianza. Cuando se separaron para coger aire comprendió que la sala había enmudecido y ahora todos los miraban a ellos. Noto que las mejillas de Ginny se sonrosaban pero no le importo nada, ni la gente que los miraba ni lo que pensaran, así pues, la volvió a abrazar mientras sonreía de lo feliz que se sentía de poder volver con ella. Ya nada ni nadie le podrían hacer daño.

Durante la mañana unos cuantos se dedicaron a enterrar a los muertos, se hizo un funeral precioso en su honor. Vino gente de todo el mundo a hacerles homenaje y los enterraron justo al lado de Dumbeldore, la tumba del cual ya la habían reconstruido. Harry no pudo evitar ver todas esas familias y amigos que lloraban a sus hijos, padres, madres…. Lo peor de todo fue ver a la madre de Tonks, Andromeda, sujetando a un niño pequeño envuelto en ropa. Sus padres estaban muertos y crecería sin ellos como él.

-Tiene a su abuela, no está solo.- dijo Hermione a su lado leyéndole el pensamiento.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza. Eso le esperanzaba pero sabía que al ser el padrino tendría que ayudar a criar a ese niño. Noto calor en la mano y vio que Ginny se la cogía y lo miraba fijamente. Esa chica era perfecta, solo ella sabía lo que necesitaba sin tener que decírselo.

Por la noche fueron todos a la torre de Gryffindor para acostarse. Harry atravesó el retrato y vio que, al igual que las otras casas, había estado reconstruida. Hermione y Ron subieron a la habitación de los chicos. Sorprendido los siguió y cuando abrió la puerta se asombró al ver a George, Percy, Ginny, Neville, Seamus y Dean junto a Ron y Hermione.

-Que pensabas? Que después de todo no queríamos estar juntos?- dijo Dean.

-No queríamos estar solos ni dejarte- le confesó Percy con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando.

A Harry le inundo un calor lleno de amistad y amor en el corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a sus amigos. Se pusieron todos el pijama menos la chicas, que salieron fuera para cambiarse. Pero como siempre, Ron no estaba listo cuando volvieron a entrar y, justo cuando las chicas abrieron la puerta, aún estaba en calzoncillos.

-Se llama a la puerta antes de entrar!-les grito a la chicas mientras se cubría el cuerpo con las manos de forma ridícula haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-Ron por favor, es tu hermana y yo ya te he visto en calzoncillos más de una vez. No sé si te acuerdas pero nos hemos pasado unos meses viviendo juntos.-le recrimino Hermione mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos a causa de la risa.

-A demás, vete acostumbrando que dentro de poco te vera más a menudo en ropa interior…o sin.- dijo George con mirada maliciosa.

Hermione dejo de reír y se puso roja como un tomate. Ginny arrugo la frente y le grito a su hermano que no hiciera esos comentarios tan poco adecuados. Lo que no vieron pero Harry si es que Ron estaba más rojo aún que Hermione. Cuando se encontró con su mirada le hizo un giño a su amigo para que se relajara. Estuvieron hablando de cómo habían luchado y de todos los Mortífagos que habían vencido. Harry solo escuchaba las historias de sus amigos riendo de vez en cuando de alguna broma. Todos sabían lo que había hecho él, pero no le importaba hablar, solo quería oír como de valientes y fuertes eran sus amigos.

Se acostaron tarde, Harry ya estaba en su cama pero no podía dormir, todo lo sucedido le envolvía la mente. Mientras oía a sus amigos dormir, se giró y vio a Ron y Hermione durmiendo en la misma cama. Se arrepintió de no habérselo pedido a Ginny, se veían tan felices sus amigos abrazados. Justo en ese momento noto que su cama cedía, se volvió a girar para mirar a los pies de su cama y vio a Ginny que subía. Se acostó a su lado y se tapó con las sabanas para después besarlo en los labios.

-Buenas noches Harry Potter-le susurró al oído cosa que hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo de Harry se erizaran.

-Buenas noches Ginny-le respondió Harry mientras sentía como una especie de monstruo le rugía dentro del pecho.

Ginny solo iba con un camisón de dormir muy fino, a través de él, Harry pudo ver las curvas que hacían sus pechos y su trasero. Sabía que la chica tenia buena figura y que era hermosa, pero nunca había visto su cuerpo tan bien marcado como a través de ese camisón. Pensó que era la mujer más bella del mundo. Le devolvió un beso con fuerza y sensual, no lo había podido evitar, algo en él le decía que la besara y la tocara hasta el último rincón como en las veces que había tenido sueños calientes con ella. Pero tenía que contenerse, no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Se separaron y Ginny lo miro a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante y llena de pasión.

-Te quiero-dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-Yo también –le contestó Harry.

Se abrazaron y por fin Harry pudo dormir. Esa noche solo soñó con los ojos marrones de Ginny.


	2. Capitulo 2

Se despertó de un sobre salto. Alguien estaba gritando y maldiciendo por la habitación. Abrió un ojo y vio a Ron a su lado de la cama con cara de desesperación y furia. No entendía por qué su amigo lo gritaba de esa manera y se giró para ver si Ginny estaba despierta. Pero no hizo falta preguntar nada a su chica, Harry vio a una risueña Ginny que se tapaba la boca para no reír a carcajadas. Bajó la vista hasta su mano y vio que la tenía metida dentro del camisón de Ginny tocándole un pecho. La aparto de un golpe con cara de susto.

-Pero como te atreves!-le dijo Ron rojo hasta las orejas.

-Lo siento…yo…no sé qué decir…no me he dado cuenta…estaba dormido-dijo Harry con vergüenza mirando de reojo a Ginny.

-Pensaba que Ginny dormía con Percy!-le grito mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su hermano que no hacía nada para disimular la risa.

-Ron, cállate! No eres nadie para dar lecciones!-dijo Ginny frunciendo la frente viendo que su hermano seguía.

-A demás, tú has dormido conmigo, qué más da que ellos dos también lo hayan hecho.-dijo Hermione, que ya estaba vestida.

-No da igual! Ella es mi hermana pequeña y tú no te has levantado con una mano agarrándote la…..-dijo Ron bajando la voz cada vez más y mirando hacia el busto de su chica y, a la vez, tragando saliva.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro de desesperación. Cogió la ropa de Ron y se la tiró encima.

-Os espero en el Gran Salón chicos.- dijo Hermione y se fue de la habitación.

-Anda, vístete y aprende un poco de tu amigo-dijo George con una sonrisa en la cara mientras acababa de ponerse la camiseta y salió de la habitación.

Harry aprovecho la ocasión de que su amigo pelirrojo se había quedado con la boca abierta mirando hacia la puerta para levantarse y empezar a cambiarse. Una vez todos salieron de la habitación, Harry encontró a Ginny en la sala común ya cambiada y se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención…ya sabes….no me di cuenta…- le confesó a su chica bajando la mirada.

-Harry, no tienes que pedir perdón, no me ha molestado.- le contesto Ginny sonriendo.

Salieron los dos juntos cogidos de la mano y no pudo evitar ver que Ron los miraba enfadado. Harry pensó que ya se le pasaría, quería pasarse el resto de su vida con ella y tendría que irse acostumbrando que su hermana ya no fuera una niña. Todo lo contrario, Harry la veía como una mujer, una mujer joven y preciosa que atraía a muchos hombres y que amaba por encima de todo.

El Gran Saló estaba casi desierto. Pocos se habían quedado después de la fatídica noche. Al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, vio a sus amigos y al resto de la familia Weasley junto con la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid. Los elfos domésticos ya no estaban en la cocina, servían a la gente deambulando por el comedor. Harry pensó que a Dobby le hubiera gustado mucho ver a sus compañeros más libres. Ese pensamiento le hizo notar una punzada en el corazón y decidió dejarlo estar. Se dirigió hacia la mesa con Ginny y se sentaron junto a sus amigos a desayunar.

-Hoy os vendréis todos a la Madriguera así podremos descansar en casa.-les comentó la señora Weasley cuando todos estuvieron comiendo.

Aunque Harry pensó que no quería irse, al igual que sus amigos deduciéndolo por la cara que ponían, Harry dijo que si con la cabeza. No quería abandonar el lugar donde sus amigos murieron, le daba la sensación de que si se iba todo se habría acabado por fin y tendría que asimilar que ellos no volverían, no irían con él a casa de los Weasley. Llenaron todos los baúles a desgana, sobre todo Percy y George. Harry supuso que la imagen de su hermano muerto les rondaba por la cabeza, aunque sabían que no había nada que le hubiera hecho más feliz que lo enterraran en Hogwarts junto a Dumbledore y sus amigos caídos. Salieron al jardín cargando con sus pertenencias, Harry se sorprendió de ver a Ron ayudando a Hermione a llegar su baúl. Parecía otro desde que se besó con Hermione en la Sala de los Menesteres, y lo mejor de todo es que no discutían tanto. Llegaron a la Madriguera al cabo de una hora, la señora Weasley repaso mil veces las habitaciones para ver si se dejaban algo, pero todos sabían que lo hacía para despedirse de Fred. Harry le toco dormir con Ron en su habitación y Hermione con Ginny, Percy se fue a hacer compañía a George y, Bill y Fleur, se instalaron en la habitación de Percy para pasar unos días en casa de sus padres.

-Que rollo, quería estar con Hermione.- dijo Ron.

-No me hagas hablar, que después de la que me liaste por dormir con tu hermana no quiero contestarte.- dijo Harry, sabiendo que su amigo se sentiría mal.

-Lo siento Harry…no era mi intención ofenderte pero lo tienes que entender, es mi hermana.

-¿Y qué? Tus hermanos no me miran mal cuando estoy con ella. Además no puedes ser tan hipócrita, tú sí que puedes estar con Hermione pero yo no puedo estar con Ginny…-dijo Harry un poco mosqueado.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Hermione es una mujer, Ginny es una niña!

-¡Va hombre va!¡Si solo se llevan un año! Acostúmbrate, tu hermana es muy guapa y no soy el primero que cae a sus pies.

Ron miro a Harry asustado, sabía que su amigo pensaba que tenía razón aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Al final Ron abajo la mirada y se giró de espaldas a Harry.

-Por lo menos está contigo y no con algún imbécil de esos con los que salía.-dijo en voz alta pero era un pensamiento.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a su amigo, aunque sabía que haría lo que quisiera, le gustara o no a Ron, en el fondo quería la aprobación de él. Era su mejor amigo, su compañero del alma y no quería ofenderle.

-Te prometo que la cuidare y la amare el resto de mi vida, quiero casarme con ella y vivir juntos. ¡Vete a saber, quizás al final te hagamos tío!- dijo Harry de broma sabiendo que ese pensamiento haría horrorizarse a Ron.

-¡Calla, calla! - le contesto Ron- que para eso tienes que…..tienes que…. con mi hermana…..mi pequeña Ginny…calla por favor.- y puso la cara más patética que había visto, más aun que cuando salió corriendo esa vez que fueron a ver a Aragog en el bosque.

Harry solo pudo reír y cambio de tema. Quería saber cómo les iba a sus amigos.

-Y tú que con Hermione, por fin os decidisteis, llevo años viendo que os queréis y no había manera eh.

-No era tan fácil Harry, pensaba que no era correcto lo que sentía por ella…me falto poco muchas veces para no tirarme encima de ella. Soñaba con ella de una forma muy…no sé cómo decirlo…

-¿Intima?-le dijo Harry sabiendo que sentía su amigo. Él también había tenido esos sueños con Ginny.

-Sí, se podría decir así. –contesto su amigo poniéndose rojo.

-George os oyó, por la noche, cuando salisteis de la habitación.- le dijo Harry que había escuchado como George se lo contaba a Percy mientras esperaban a su madre en el jardín de Hogwarts. Habían hasta apostado por que habían hecho la pareja.

-No me…..Por las barbas de Merlín que vergüenza!

-Va desembucha amigo! Sé que no os fuisteis a dar un paseo para admirar el castillo.

-No… Hermione quería ir al baño pero le daba miedo y la acompañe… una vez ahí no pude evitar besarla. Esta tan guapa en camisón y con el pelo alborotado!- dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Y entonces qué? No me digas que lo hicisteis!-dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, no, que va. No llegamos a tanto pero sí que…bueno ya sabes, me dejo tocarla.

-Que quieres decir con tocarla?

-Pues acariciarla, tiene la piel tan suave…. Toda la piel suave…-dijo Ron tapándose los ojos.

-No fastidies!- Harry se río.- Va en serio? Por eso te pusiste tan nervioso esta mañana con el comentario de Hermione!

-Pues sí, volvió en mi mente el momento en que le pasaba los dedos por sus pechos. Sabías que se les ponen los pezones duros? Como cuando tenemos frio-dijo Ron como si fuera todo un descubrimiento.

-Por dios Ron, no me cuentes eso que me los estoy imaginando de Hermione.- dijo Harry saqueando la cabeza para borrarse esa imagen.

-Ya te gustaría tener esos pedazos melones en tus manos, son perfectos- y se quedó mirando embobado al tejado.

-Sí que te ha dado fuerte eh.

-Sí, ya sabes que hace tiempo que me gusta pero tengo miedo.

-Miedo de que?-le pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja.

-De no saber qué hacer, de que no le guste, de que no esté a su altura.-contesto Ron entristecido.- Tú me podrías ayudar?

-Yo? Aquí amigo estoy en el mismo bando que tu….Pero tú tienes hermanos y un padre a quien preguntar, yo no…-dijo Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama que cedió con su peso.

-Ya lo sé, pero me da vergüenza y George me dijo una vez que las chicas son más complejas que los chicos, que ellas necesitan más atención y no sé cómo darla….

-Creo que tendrías que volver a hablar con tu hermano, así saldremos de dudas.

-Que morro tienes. Ve tú si eres tan valiente a preguntárselo, se va a reír de mí.

-Yo? Pero si no es mi hermano! Es el tuyo y creo que estará encantado de explicarte más, corren rumores que está saliendo con Angelina. Seguro que ya sabe qué hacer.

Se quedaron los dos mirándose unos minutos hasta que finalmente Ron asintió con la cabeza. Harry solo pensó que ojala su amigo le transmitiera después los consejos que le daría su hermano mayor.


	3. Capitulo 3

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana ordenando sus cosas y hacia el mediodía una aroma deliciosa ya llenaba toda la casa de las exquisiteces de la señora Weasley. Solo sentir ese olor a Harry se le quejó el estómago y por primera vez noto que estaba muerto de hambre. Bajaron como un rayo hasta la cocina donde se encontraron a las chicas poniendo la mesa y el señor Weasley sentado en una silla mientras su mujer tarareaba con un calderón humeante. A Harry le pareció que el señor Weasley miraba a Ginny y a él intermitentemente con cara de pocos amigos. Solo esperó que no se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido esa mañana.

-Que bien huele señora Weasley!- le dijo Harry intentando evitar la mirada del padre de Ron. Le pareció que el ambiente tenso que había en el momento se destensaba un poco.

-Eres encantador Harry! Y llámame Molly, creo que después de todo ya no hacen falta las formalidades.-le dijo la mujer sonriente.

Harry agradeció esas palabras de la señora Weasley ya que hicieron que su marido relajara un poco la mirada. Al cabo de un rato estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente. Nadie quiso hablar mucho y las pocas conversaciones que salían eran de banalidades y cortas. Cuando acabaron de comer, Harry salió con Ron al jardín y se sentaron en un banco de madera. Se quedaron en silencio cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Harry pensó en lo que había dicho Ron, que las mujeres son más complicadas y necesitan más trabajo. Aunque no quería demostrarlo, él también estaba nervioso por si llegaba el momento lo sabría hacer bien. Paso lo que pareció al chico moreno una eternidad, solo lo despertó de su trance la llegada de Ginny. Ron, se levantó y le dijo que iba a hablar con George para después dejarlos solos. Se giró para ver como desaparecía su amigo por la puerta y le pareció ver al señor Weasley observando por la ventana hacia ellos sentado en su butaca del salón.

-Qué le pasa?-le dijo Ginny.

-Nada, cosas de él.- dijo Harry haciendo reír a su compañera.

-A veces parece muy inocente aunque no lo sea.- dijo Ginny mirando hacia el infinito.

-Solo está preocupado por Hermione.-le contesto Harry intuyendo que Ginny se había dado cuenta de por qué quería hablar con su hermano. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, sabia anticiparse antes de que nadie le contara nada.

-Tu no lo estas verdad?- le dijo la chica mirándolo ahora a él.

-Nnno….en absoluto-mintió Harry.

-Harry, a mí no me engañas. Pero no tienes nada que preocuparte, esas cosas se aprenden solas.- contesto Ginny sonriente. –Además, Hermione dice que besa muy bien y que le gustó mucho la escapada de ayer por la noche-se rio con una gran carcajada.

-Ginny, por favor, no te rías de él, está muerto de miedo. La quiere mucho y no quiere decepcionarla.

-El problema Harry, es que los hombres no veis lo importante.

Harry se quedó confuso. No sabía que quería decir Ginny con eso. La miro a la cara esperando que llegara la respuesta. Ginny noto la confusión de su chico y le complació.

-Cuando estamos enamoradas, cualquier cosa que nos hagáis con amor nos llena y nos satisface completamente. Tus besos, Harry, son perfectos para mí, porque los haces con amor y pasión. Y sigue la misma teoría todo lo demás.- dijo volviendo a mirar hacia el horizonte. El chico se quedó pensando un momento, eso era toda una revelación y, de repente, le entro la duda de como sabia eso Ginny. No sabía si preguntárselo o no, le daba vergüenza y miedo de que le sentara mal. Aun así, se armó de valor y lo soltó.

-Ginny, como es que…tú ya…-empezó Harry. Pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-No, nunca he hecho nada más íntimo que besar. –contesto tranquila. Harry estaba asombrado con la seguridad que lo decía, no parecía nerviosa. Se sintió contento a rabiar de oír esas palabras, nadie había hecho el amor a su novia y él sería el primero como lo había soñado siempre.

Harry volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y vio que el señor Weasley ya no estaba. Se giró y beso a su chica pelirroja como nunca jamás lo había hecho. La felicidad extrema de haber oído lo que ella le acaba de confesar le impidió parar. Ella abrió su boca y dejo entrar la lengua de Harry para que jugara con la suya, pensó que era muy suave y muy dulce. Su boca sabia a arándanos del postre y eso le hizo excitar aún más. Puso una mano en la nuca de su chica y la otra en su espalda haciendo que se pegaran más sus cuerpos. Notó los pechos de Ginny, esos que había tocado, y su respiración agitada contra su pecho, donde el corazón le iba a mil. Se separaron para coger aire y Harry le puso un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, era la mujer más guapa del mundo, eso estaba claro. Los interrumpió Ron que, con un carraspeo, les hizo entender que no estaban solos y se acercó a ellos. Llevaba tres tazas llenas de té levitando para no derramar nada y las ofreció a los dos amantes que aceptaron encantados y en silencio, un poco molestos por la intromisión. Se sentó junto a ellos y Harry vio que ya no lo hacía poniéndose en medio de Ginny y él. Dio por entendido que su amigo sabía que, aunque no le gustara mucho, ya no podía entrometerse entre ellos. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato pero en ningún momento preguntaron a Ron de que habían hablado con George, al final, Ron dejo ir una idea encantadora para los oídos de Harry. La madre de Ron había aceptado que los cuatro durmieran en la misma habitación.

-Eso es muy buena idea Ron! Hermione se ha pasado toda la mañana sugiriéndolo.-dijo Ginny encantada.

-En verdad ha sido idea suya, he ido a verla a la habitación y me lo ha comentado. Dice que quiere que estemos todos más cerca.

-Que estaba haciendo?-pregunto Harry extrañado por la ausencia de su amiga.

-Leer, como siempre.-dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.-a veces pienso que los libros son más importantes para ella que yo.

-Ese libro en particular si.-dijo Ginny por lo bajo.

-Cómo?-contesto Ron confuso.

-Nada, nada. Voy a entrar ya que empieza a hacer frio.-contesto y se fue hacia la casa.

Harry se quedó pensado en lo que había dicho la chica y de repente entendió las palabras de ella. No pudo contenerse la risa y se dejó llevar mientras veía la puesta de sol inminente. Cuanto rato llevaban en el jardín?. Ron, a su vez lo miro sin entender nada, Harry pensó que merecía una explicación.

-Ron, no me mires así. No me digas que no has caído con el comentario de tu hermana.-le dijo aun sin parar de reír.

-Pues no, ya sabes que estas cosas no se me han dado nunca muy bien. Como dice Hermione soy muy literal.

-Supongamos que ella también tenga ganas de estar…bueno a solas contigo para decirlo de alguna manera. No crees que también debe tener dudas y miedos? No crees que también quiere haber apaciguado sus dudas? Y que hace Hermione siempre que quiere saber algo?.-dijo Harry picarón.

-En serio? Harry no sé yo, estaba muy tranquila leyendo…

\- Sabía que no te fijarías en el libro aunque lo tuvieras delante. A que no has visto que libro era?-le pregunto Harry aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pues no… por Merlín, en serio crees que estaba informándose de…

-Yo creo que sí, y si es así, Ginny también debe saber algo. Después confirmo mi teoría, se lo preguntaré cuando estemos a solas.-le tranquilizo Harry. Y ahora cuéntame que te dijo tu hermano.

Los dos amigos se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de los consejos que les había dado George. Harry no podía creer la cantidad de cosas que había por entender, muchas de ellas ya se las había imaginado, sobre todo en la oscuridad de la noche, cosas que quería hacer a Ginny y vio que no iba tan mal encaminado. Lo que le asombró fue que las chicas tardan más a llegar al punto máximo y que por eso eran tan importantes todas esas cosas antes que hacer el amor. Fueron debatiendo la información hasta que se hizo escura noche y decidieron dejar la charla para más tarde. Subieron juntos hasta la habitación para irse a duchar mientras se hacia la cena. Los dos se toparon con las dos chicas ya a dentro preparando la habitación para poder dormir los cuatro. Harry pensó que hubiera preferido estar a solas con Ginny pero no le hubiera parecido apropiado pedírselo a su madre, ese era la solución más razonable para estar con ella. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el baño para entrar primero él, el agua caliente le sentó como una oleada de bienestar. Se quedó un rato aclarándose las ideas bajo el agua caliente, pero solo le venía a la mente la imagen de Ginny desnuda con él allí dentro. Deseaba tenerla y poseerla más que nada, quería hacerle feliz y que fuera suya, solo suya. Noto que su intimidad se despertaba con esos pensamientos y decidió apaciguarlos con agua fría, no podía salir así del baño. Cuando se dispuso a vestirse, se dio cuenta que le faltaba la parte de arriba del pijama, solo podía salir y acabarse de vestir en el dormitorio, pero cuando ya tenía la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta, llamaron en ella.

-Si?

-Harry? Soy Ginny, te has dejado la camisa del pijama en la habitación. Puedo entrar?-dijo Ginny.

-Si claro, pasa.

Ginny entro y, por sorpresa para Harry, a parte de su pijama también llevaba su ropa.

-Te vas a duchar ahora? Pensaba que iba Ron.-dijo extrañado.

-Le he pedido que me dejara ir primero, tengo que secarme el pelo y tardo más, él va más rápido.-dijo la chica y se acercó a él dejando solo unos centímetros entre ellos para después susurrarle. –Ya que estas aquí, ayúdame con la cremallera del vestido.-y se giró dando la espalda a Harry.

Harry trago saliva nervioso, miro por la puerta del baño por si había alguien por allí y aparto el pelo de la chica para poder coger la cremallera. Esta, iba des de la nuca hasta al final de la espalda y Harry pensó necesitaría mucho valor para frenarse. El deseo lo poseía e iba aumentando mientras deslizaba la pequeña pieza de metal por la espalda de Ginny. Su piel era blanca y llena de pecas, una piel de diosa, brillante y lisa. Paso por donde tendría que haber las tiras del sujetador pero no había nada, se dio cuenta que debajo de esa ropa Ginny estaba desnuda. Una vez llego al final, entrevió un encaje negro de sus supuestas braguitas y pensó que le gustaría tenerla así esa noche en su cama, solo con sus braguitas. Ginny se dio la vuelta y dejo caer el vestido quedando casi desnuda del todo frente a Harry que se le abrió la boca y se le fue el aliento sin quererlo. No le salía palabra, no sabía tampoco que decir frente a esa imagen, pero volvió a mirar nervioso al pasillo desierto. Ginny lo beso, sus lenguas volvieron a juntarse bailando una sensual danza en sus bocas, saboreándose mutuamente. A su vez, Harry subió las manos por sus brazos acariciando su piel, le masajeó los hombros y pensó que el Quiddich le había sentado bien, estaba fuerte y tersa. Bajo por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los acarició con las yemas de los dedos poniéndole a ella la piel de gallina y dejando que se le escapara un pequeño suspiro. Notó que sus pezones se arrugaban y se endurecían bajo sus dedos. Tenía que parar, si no paraba acabaría haciéndolo con ella allí. Harry se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Ahora no es el momento, ven conmigo esta noche a tu habitación cuando todos duerman.-dijo Harry y la beso con un beso suave y rápido.

-Tienes razón. No te duermas- le contesto Ginny guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, se puso el pijama y se fue del baño cerrando la puerta. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, tuvo que pellizcarse para saber si estaba soñando. Ese encuentro con su chica le había hecho sentir más cuanto la deseaba y no perdería ni un minuto más para hacerla suya, le daba igual lo que pasara pero quería hacerle todo lo que había soñado más de una vez en su cama.


	4. Capitulo 4

No se sorprendió ver a Ron molesto con él cuando entro en el dormitorio.

-Qué? Se te ha tragado el desagüe?.- le dijo su amigo sin disimular que estaba molesto.

-No, por qué?

-Ginny ha ido a darte la parte de arriba del pijama hace un buen rato.

-Ron, por favor, cállate y no te metas en donde no te piden- dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Haz caso a Hermione, no eres el único que le pasan cosas en el baño.- dijo Harry sin pensar cabreado por la actitud de su amigo.

Se arrepintió en el momento al ver la cara que ponía Hermione y como miraba a Ron, sabiendo que había sido él quien se lo había contado a Harry. No sabía cómo arreglarlo, no quería poner a su amigo en un mal lugar ni volver a oír otra discusión entre sus amigos, no ahora que ya no lo hacían des de que salían. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Hermione, no es ningún secreto, os vio George y ya sabes cómo se comporta ante un cotilleo. Le encanta entrometerse.- dijo por fin Harry.

A Hermione se le relajó la mirada y se le rebajó el bermellón de las mejillas. Solo asintió con la cabeza y evitó mirar a Harry. No entendía por qué lo hacía, eran amigos, que más daba que lo supiera, para Harry su amiga Hermione era una más, después de todo lo que habían pasado no creía que tuviera que avergonzarse de nada y menos ante él. Se quedaron recogiendo hasta que volvió Ginny y Ron se fue a duchar. Hermione y su chica estuvieron hablando de sus cosas un buen rato y Harry decidió irse al salón ya que no le hacían caso. Cuando estaba en la mitad del tramo de escaleras alguien le llamó, era George que estaba plantado mirándolo des del último escalón. Sigilosamente se acercó a Harry y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Tienes a mi padre en una lucha interna muy igualada. No sabe si quererte por haberlos salvado la vida más de una vez u odiarte por estar con Ginny.-le dijo burlón.

-Pues no lo veo justo, con Ron no le pasa lo mismo.-dijo Harry haciendo reír al mellizo.

-Exacto, porqué no es lo mismo, ella es su única niña, su princesa. – y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que subiera con él las escaleras.

Harry lo siguió y no pudo evitar ver como su amigo miraba a un lado para otro mientras recorrían el pasillo de la tercera planta de la casa. Llegaron al final donde había la habitación de George y le hizo señas para que entrara, Harry obedeció. Una vez dentro George sacó su barita e hizo un conjuro silenciador a la puerta para que nadie les oyera des de fuera.

-Mi padre ha encontrado pócima para prevenir embarazos en la habitación de Ginny. No se atreve a preguntar de si es de Hermione o de Ginny pero no le hace ni pizca de gracia. Por lo que se, tú y Ginny no os habéis acostado, sino mi hermano no hubiera venido a pedirme consejo. Aun así, me alegro, en esta casa no vais a tener nunca intimidad y lo mejor para ella es que esté tranquila la primera vez, que no tenga que ir mirando cada dos por tres a ver si viene alguien. – dijo George casi sin coger aire.

Harry no se lo creía, se preguntaba a que veía todo eso.

-Supongo que es de Hermione, es la mejor haciendo pociones y no creo que la haya comprado, no hay nada abierto aun.-dijo Harry convencido.

-Pues muy mal! Me da igual que Hermione se quede preñada pero mi hermana no. Pídesela y haz que se la tome. – dijo George.- Aunque no quería verte por eso. El fin de semana que viene Angelina y yo queremos hacer una escapada, necesitamos descansar y cree que me vendrá bien. Me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos, iremos en escoba hasta Londres y allí cogeremos un tren hacia el sur.

A Harry le pillo todo con tanta sorpresa que se quedó un momento sin saber que decir. Aun así, pensó que sería buena idea poder estar a solas con ellos, solo los amigos.

-Para mí perfecto, solo tengo que hablar con los chicos y tu convencer a tu madre de que deje ir a Ginny, es menor de edad. –dijo Harry pensando que sería difícil convencer a Molly.

-No te preocupes, sabiendo que vamos yo y Angelina no habrá problema.-dijo George.- tienes ganas de andar por tus anchas con mi hermana eh?

-No es eso, tengo ganas de poder disfrutar tranquilamente unos días con ella, aún no he podido hablar a solas con Ginny sin miedo que nos interrumpan, siempre hay alguien mirando o escuchando…- dijo Harry

George asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama vacía donde había dormido su hermano.

-A él también le hubiera gustado venir, le encantaba desaparecer y poner nerviosa a nuestra madre.- dijo finalmente George después de un gran silencio con una sonrisa nostálgica. – Pero bueno me alegro que quieras venir, quiero estar con todos los que mi hermano confió y consideró amigos.- se levantó y se dirigió otra vez hacia la puerta. Harry lo siguió volviéndole a venir a la cabeza todas las muertes que había habido por su culpa.

-No te sientas culpable, los dos sabíamos que podría pasar y pasó, eso es todo. Él te apreciaba mucho Harry y quería luchar por ti, por la amistad y el amor. Y, qué narices, por molestar a Voldemort y sus secuaces!- dijo George feliz mientras salían de la habitación. Le dio otra palmada en la espalda y se fue por la escalera.

Harry volvió a subir a la habitación de Ron y topo con Hermione que venia del baño. Se miraron y subieron juntos en silencio el último tramo de escaleras. El chico abrió la puerta y, cuando estuvo sentado les contó a sus amigos lo que le había propuesto George. A todos les pareció bien y, entre la ilusión y la palabrería de las chicas para organizarlo todo, no se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de cenar. Una vez cenados, subieron otra vez al cuarto de Ron y se pusieron a dormir. Estaban cansados y tenían que recuperarse de todo aun, Harry pensó que como mínimo no estaría recuperado hasta que hubiera dormido bien dos semanas enteras. Ron y Hermione se quedaron dormidos al acto, juntos y abrazados, Harry no entendía como su amiga podía dormir con los ronquidos de Ron tan cerca de la oreja. Cuando sonó la media noche Ginny le dio un beso cálido y se miraron. Había llegado el momento de estar a solas, pero Harry recordó las palabras de George y pensó que quizás no era buena idea. Las dudas se le fueron de la mente en el momento que Ginny lo volvió a besar pero esta vez más apasionadamente, le encendía todo el cuerpo solo con un beso de esos. Cuando se separaron, la chica le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido y se levantó de la cama cosa que Harry solo pudo imitar, se moría de ganas de estar con ella. Salieron sin hacer ruido sabiendo que los padres de ella aún podrían estar despiertos, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se oyeran sus pasos bajando la escalera hasta el primer piso. Entraron en la habitación y Harry hizo el hechizo que había hecho George a la puerta mientras hablaba con él, sabía que eso mantendría el resto de habitantes sin inmutarse. De repente, Harry volvía a tener a Ginny cerca besándolo, decidió tomar él la iniciativa y le respondió el beso con mucha furia dejando que sus lenguas se retorcieran en la boca de ella, bailando a un ritmo frenético. Le puso una mano en la nuca y la otra en la cintura haciendo girar la chica y atrapándola contra la pared, se moría de ganas de acariciarla entera. Con una mano tiró al suelo los cojines de su cama y se tumbaron encima quedando Harry encima de Ginny. La siguió besando mientras con sus manos le bajaba los tirantes de ese camisón tan fino, ella le iba desabotonando el pijama hasta que se lo saco. El chico empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuello haciendo estremecer a Ginny que soltó un gemido cuando le mordió el ovulo de la oreja. La respiración de los dos era cada vez más rápida y el corazón les iba a mil, Harry pensó que no podía detenerse allí y que debía continuar. Movido por su monstruo interior que ya rugía descontrolado, bajo sus besos hasta llegar a las puntillas delicadas de la parte de arriba del camisón y, delicadamente, fue estirando el camisón hacia abajo dejando al descubierto sus pechos tersos y redondos. Harry dejó ir un suspiro, eran hermosos y perfectos, simétricos y suaves, eran espectaculares y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolos embobado. Ginny se removió nerviosa y Harry subió la mirada hacia sus ojos para ver la duda de ella.

-Son perfectos, preciosos, increíbles….-susurró el chico que hizo que ella cerrara los ojos llenándose de esas palabras.

Decidió continuar su inspección y empezó a besar sus hombros mientras que con las manos le acariciaba los brazos hasta ir a su espalda. La levantó y la puso enfrente suyo sentada encima de él, aprovecho la ocasión para quitarle del todo el camisón y volverla a besar mientras sus manos acariciaban esos pechos. Ella gimió al notar el contacto de él e hizo que Harry ardiera más y reacciono con caricias más rudas y fuertes cosa que hizo que Ginny no pudiera contener un pequeño grito de placer. Harry decidió seguir los consejos de George y le beso un pezón mientras continuaba masajeando el otro pecho y Ginny reaccionó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo succiono y lo lamió hasta que su chica emitía gritos más seguidos y a tacó al otro. Una vez satisfecho, volvió a besarla en la boca pero esa vez ya no eran besos dulces sino besos llenos de placer y húmedos. Él le acarició la espalda hasta llegar al principio de sus braguitas y jugo con la goma de estas.

-Harry no me tortures por favor…-dijo Ginny ardiendo en fuego y mirando suplicante a su chico con unos ojos brillantes.

Harry obedeció y puso su mano encima de la intimidad de la chica donde pudo notar que sus braguitas estaban húmedas. Recordó que Ron le había dicho que eso pasaba a las chicas cuando su chico hacia bien el trabajo, haciendo sentirse más seguro de sí mismo y de lo que hacía. Empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Ginny por encima de las braguitas notando esa humedad en toda su mano y decidió ir a por más viendo los gemidos y los gritos de Ginny. Con un movimiento rápido metió la mano dentro de sus braguitas.

-Por Merlín Ginny… que suave, que húmedo…. Casi no hay pelo….-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos mientras notaba que solo tenía una franja fina de pelo arriba de todo. Ginny se puso más roja aun y Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle, estaba preciosa cuando ardía de placer. Le volvió a acariciar su intimidad pasando su mano por toda la zona, saboreando cada rincón, quería conocerla toda. Lo que no se esperó fue que, en un momento dado, toco algo que hizo que Ginny se curvara escandalosamente y soltara un grito muy fuerte. Lo había encontrado, el centro de placer de su chica y decidió dedicarse a esa parte. Lo acariciaba y le hacía círculos con el dedo cada vez más fuertes y la chica cada vez gritaba más y más fuerte. Se estaba volviendo loco viéndola así, era un espectáculo increíble. Quería que su chica fuera a más, ahora solo le importaba el placer de ella y de disfrutar del espectáculo tan sensual que le dedicaba con sus gritos. La volvió a besar y le introduzco el dedo corazón dentro mientras que con el pulgar seguía trabajando el centro de placer de ella. Ginny no se lo esperó y volvió a echar la cabeza atrás separándose de su beso con un grito de placer. Harry no quiso que se fuera y la agarro de la nuca suavemente para que volviera a su boca mientras sus movimientos de la mano eran cada vez más rápidos. Al final, ella cedió, y con otro grito más fuerte se retorció en espasmos encima de él y, él, no paro hasta que la chica cesó.

-Madre mía Harry….que me has hecho….- dijo la chica al cabo de un rato volviendo en sí. Harry se asustó, no sabía si era porque lo había hecho mal, aunque creía que lo había hecho bien. La sonrisa de su amor le indico que era lo segundo.

-Me he dejado llevar…te ha gustado?

-Eso no se pregunta, no cuando me has visto.

Se miraron un rato y a Harry le pareció que su chica peliroja esta ofuscada. Le dirigió una mirada de preocupación y ella suspiró.

-Quiero hacerte lo mismo, pero no sé cómo….-dijo Ginny vergonzosamente.

-Ginny no te preocupes, he disfrutado mucho viéndote y haciéndote sentir bien.-dijo Harry mirándola con cariño.

-No, no, yo quiero hacerte sentir igual, te lo mereces después de todo…

-Ven.-ordeno Harry a su chica viendo que no habría manera de convencerla y dispuesto a enseñarle. Le encantaba poder estar experimentando todo eso los dos juntos por primera vez. Dos jóvenes inexpertos que se enseñaban mutuamente. Harry la volvió besar y ella respondió con más besos furtivos. La chica decidió imitar a su amante y empezó a besarlo por el cuello para después seguir por sus hombros y morderlos. Harry también estaba en forma y eso pareció que a Ginny le gustaba, no podía parar de acariciarle su espalda ancha y fuerte haciendo que su amante rugiera entre dientes. Su mano bajo por su pecho hasta llegar al pantalón, lo miró y lo volvió a besar mientras recorría toda la longitud de la entrepierna de Harry provocando un gemido en él.

-Madre mia….es enorme-dijo Ginny en un susurro al notar el grosor y la longitud del miembro de Harry. El pobre chico sonrió, nunca le habían dicho algo así, sinceramente nunca había pensado que la tenía grande, no tenía con que comparar ya que no se había fijado nunca en ningún miembro masculino.

Ginny volvió a atacar su boca y se perdió en su interior saboreando la lengua de su chico, le encantaban sus besos, eran de hombre y no de niño como el resto que había probado. Estuvo jugando con el bello abdominal de él hasta que Harry le suplico que siguiera, quería que ella le tocara como hacía tiempo que deseaba. Ella, obedientemente, bajo la mano hasta el pantalón otra vez e introduzco su mano dentro de este, allí fue donde se dio cuenta otra vez que no sabía qué hacer. Decidió acariciarlo y vio que acertó con el resultado que tuvo, Harry hizo una "o" con la boca mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos. Decidió bajar un poco los pantalones para poder sacarla de su prisión de tela y dejarla expuesta para poder admirarla. Harry le cogió la mano que le acariciaba e hizo un movimiento de sube y baja acompañado a Ginny para después dejarla sola. Ella siguió y volvió a su boca sin parar de masajear la intimidad de su chico, Harry gemía como loco centrándose en los movimientos de ella, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando por fin. Ginny aceleró el ritmo cada vez más sin parar de besar, lamer y morder a su chico por todas las partes del cuerpo de él que podía llegar. Al final Harry no pudo aguantar más.

-Oh, dios Ginny, me corro…- dijo Harry dejando la última letra para un grito de animal feroz y echándolo todo encima de la mano de Ginny.-Me vas a matar un dia….-dijo cuándo todo cesó.

-Esa no es mi intención…..-dijo la chica asustada.

-De placer si.-le contesto Harry con una sonrisa al ver que estaba asustada.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y Harry la estiro hacia él para abrazarla, la beso y le dijo que la amaba. Ginny le contesto que también y se quedaron dormidos los dos abrazados.


	5. Capitulo 5

Harry abrió un ojo y vio que ya era de día, el sol estaba saliendo y entraba una luz muy anaranjada por la ventana que le hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente. De repente se acordó de que no los podían ver allí y despertó a Ginny con un beso.

-Buenos días.-le dijo el chico mientras ella se desperezaba- tendríamos que volver o nos van a pillar.

-Por Merlín! Qué hora es?-dijo la chica levantándose de golpe sobresaltada.

-Aún es temprano pero no tardaran en levantarse todos.

Cogieron sus cosas y subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Ron. Sus amigos aun dormían, así pues, se acabaron de arreglar y bajaron a la cocina dispuestos a desayunar. Allí ya estaba George tomándose un café mientras pagaba a la lechuza del periódico Profético. Fueron a coger unas tazas mientras le daban los buenos días para echarse café también.

-Buenos días chicos! Menuda noche eh.-dijo George sin levantar la mirada del periódico. Harry noto una sonrisa detrás que le hizo creer que tramaba algo.

-Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-No lo oísteis? Una manada de lechuzas se pasaron la noche graznando y no dejaron dormir a nadie. En serio, hicieron mucho escandalo.-dijo George apartando el periódico y mirándolos con cara de saber que había pasado. Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca aterrorizada.

-No te preocupes hermanita, solo lo oí yo en verdad, no silenciasteis el tejado y os oí cuando fui al baño. Ya ves, tan tranquilamente sentado en la taza del váter con espectáculo incluido. –dijo George partiéndose de risa.

-George para, la estas avergonzando y no quiero que se sienta así.-dijo Harry cabreado.

-Tranquilo Harry, mi boca esta sellada pero tener más cuidado la próxima vez, os podría oír mi madre y esos sí que sería un espectáculo.- contesto George riendo.- y qué? Cómo fue? Os lo pasasteis bien?.

-Muy bien! Aunque no es de tu incumbencia.-le contesto Ginny mirando a su hermano con enfado.

-Ya decía yo que esos gemidos y gritos no eran de aburrimiento.

-Oh por dios, cállate ya!-dijo Harry

-Así que es bueno en la cama eh hermanita? Te has echado un buen partido, sí señor, papa y tus hermanos no podríamos estar más orgullosos.-dijo George mirando a su hermana. Pareció que a Ginny se le relajaba la mirada e hizo una risita de niña pequeña. En ese momento entro Ron y Hermione en la cocina ya vestidos.

-Donde dormisteis? Me desperté a media noche y no estabais.-dijo Ron reprochando a su hermana.

-Cállate Ron-dijo George defendiendo a su hermana cosa que sorprendió a todos.-No metas las narices donde no debes y menos para reñir lo que no te incumbe.

Se sentaron todos a almorzar y nadie volvió a sacar el tema, Harry quería irse después de las vacaciones con sus amigos a su casa en Grimmauld para empezar a ponerla a su gusto y ver como estaba después de la guerra. No sabía si los mortíferos habían conseguido entrar. Lo comento en la mesa y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo ayudarían en lo que hiciera falta. La señora Weasley fue la que se emocionó más y empezó a decir que tenía que ponerse al día en decoración y que iría al Callejon Diagon a buscar alguna revista que le sirviera. El señor Weasley le dijo que le daría alguno de sus aparatos si conseguía hacerlos funcionar. Harry pensó que aunque no fuera su familia biológica era su familia de verdad, a parte de Sírius, los que le habían acogido como un hijo más. Pero sabía que antes tenían que hacer otra aventura, tenían que ir a Australia a buscar a los padres de Hermione.

-Pero antes, quiero acompañarte a Australia-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que, al oír a su amigo, casi se atraganta con el desayuno.

-No Harry, no quiero molestaros, son mis padres y es cosa mía.-dijo Hermione limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-Des de cuando no estamos juntos para ayudar a un amigo? Vosotros arriesgasteis vuestra vida para acompañarme en mi búsqueda de los horrocruxes, no puedo dejarte en esto sola, aunque todo haya acabado y no estés en serio peligro, siempre hemos estado juntos para todo.-dijo Harry. Un silencio se extendió por la mesa, la señora Weasley tenía la piel de gallina y no sabía por qué. De repente se acordó de que nunca les había contado los de los horrocruxes, pero no le dio importancia, quería acompañar a su amiga dijera lo que dijera.

-Harry…yo…gracias, me encantará que vengas conmigo.-dijo Hermione y se levantó para abrazar a su amigo con los ojos llorosos. En ese momento Ron dio su toque de atención carraspeando.

-Yo también vendré, no podéis ir sin mí, me necesitáis.-dijo Ron dándose importancia.

-Para qué? Para pasarte el día roncando y comerte todas las provisiones?.-dijo Ginny riendo, George también se echó a reír.

-Ginny no te rías de él, de verdad que es de gran ayuda, destruyó a un horrocruxes él solo.-contesto Harry dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta y mirando a Ron.

Al subir hacia la habitación Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo aparto de la escalera para hablar con él.

-Nunca me dijiste que habías ido a buscar horrocruxes…-dijo Ginny un poco decepcionada.

-Lo siento mucho, pensé que el día que estábamos todos en la Sala de los Menesteres lo entendiste todo con lo de la diadema y que era para matar a Voldemort.

-Pues lo entendiste mal, sabía que tarde o temprano me lo contarías pero no quería enterarme así.

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes…pero como sabes que es un horrocrux?

-Un día se le escapó a tía Muriel cuando era pequeña. Mi padre se puso como una fiera, solo nos dijo que era una magia muy negra, tan negra que ni se nombraba y que podía hacer inmortal a cualquiera pero que no valía la pena.- dijo Ginny y Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano destruyendo un horrocrux….eso me lo tienes que contar bien.-dijo Ginny risueña.

-Sí, cuando tengamos tiempo te lo contaré todo-dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que era muy largo de explicar. –Por cierto, querrías acompañarnos a Australia? Ahora que ya no hay peligro no veo inconveniente de que nos acompañes, como más seamos mejor.

A Ginny de le ilumino la cara de golpe, sonrió a su chico y le planto un beso fuerte y apasionado lleno de orgullo.

-Claro que quiero venir, será perfecto, los cuatro juntos y por fin poder participar en vuestras aventuras.

-Bueno, solo vamos a buscar a los padres de Hermione, no es ninguna aventura…

-Claro! Que tonta soy! Para el chico que fue acosado por Voldemort, destruyo todo el poder del Innominable y lo mató no debe ser ninguna aventura.-dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Me encanta cuando te pones sarcástica.-dijo Harry y la beso con un beso suave y dulce.

La semana paso volando y por fin era fin de semana, los chicos se prepararon los baúles para irse de vacaciones cuatro días en la costa del sur. La señora Weasley no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Ginny fuera con ellos pero entendió que quisiera desconectar después de todo y que en setiembre empezaría el colegio lo que le hacía más ilusión poder hacer un viaje en verano. Se despidieron de los padres en el jardín y subieron a sus escobas con sus baúles para emprender el viaje hasta Londres. El recorrido fue tranquilo, con el encantamiento de invisibilidad nadie los veía volar y pudieron llegar a Londres sin ningún problema. Entraron a la estación de tren que tantos recuerdos le albergaba en Harry, todos esos años cogiendo el Hogwarts Express en el andén 9 ¾, tantos momentos felices con sus amigos. Lo despertó del trance Angelina que acababa de aparecer con su carrito para dirigirse hacia el tren. Se instalaron sin problemas en su compartimiento ya que cada uno tenía reservado un asiento. El viaje en tren duro una hora más o menos en llegar, trayecto que se le hizo muy rápido a Harry ya que se pasó todo el rato mirando a Ginny jugar a cartas con Ron y George. Hermione, como siempre, estuvo leyendo todo el rato ya que tenía intención de empezar el séptimo curso con Ginny y estaba furiosa de ir un año retrasada. Harry pensó que era una estupidez enfadarse con eso, ella ya sabe que había decidió acompañar a Harry en su aventura todo y que él le insistió que no fuera. En cambio, el muchacho aun no tenía claro que iba a hacer, no había tenido tiempo en pensar en su futuro más allá de morir o vivir, aun que tenía claro que quería ser auror pero, para serlo, tenía que volver a la escuela cosa que no le apetecía mucho después de todo. La casa donde se instalaron estaba a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo costero, era una posada solitaria propiedad de un hombre un tanto extraño y poco hablador. Todos pensaron que no podía ser mejor, querían soledad. Se instalaron en las habitaciones donde Harry y Ginny se pusieron juntos en una mientras que Ron y Hermione se asentaban en la de al lado. Arriba de todo, dormirían George y Angelina en habitaciones separadas.

-Creía que estaban juntos-dijo Harry recordando los muchos cotilleos que había oído.

-Estaba saliendo con Fred, por eso George la ha invitado, sabía que tendrían que hablar y poder desahogarse mutuamente.-dijo Ginny resolviendo sus dudas.

Acabaron de colocar sus cosas y se fueron a encontrar al resto en la sala común de la posada. Allí Ron hablaba amistosamente con Angelina de quidditch, mientras George le explicaba lo bien que le había ido sin acabar los estudios a Hermione que parecía no estar nada de acuerdo con él. Pidieron té y pastas para todos e hicieron un pequeño almuerzo conversando animadamente. Por la noche, cuando todo estaba oscuro y ya habían cenado exquisitamente aunque no lo pareciera, se volvieron a juntar en el mismo sitio para beber. Cantaron, recordaron viejos momentos en la escuela, contaron sus múltiples aventuras y trastadas, hablaron sobre anécdotas divertidas y finalmente, brindaron por Fred. La noche siguió con conversaciones animadas pero, esta vez, todas iban dirigidas al otro gemelo Weasley sin lamentaciones, solo los buenos momentos. Al final Angelina fue la que se dirigió a Harry.

-Siempre estaremos a tu lado, pase lo que pase, somos tus seguidores y nunca te abandonaremos. Él no lo hubiera querido, te apreciaba y te admiraba mucho. Somos tu familia Harry, el Ejército de Dumbledore siempre seremos tu familia.-dijo Angelina con orgullo brillándole los ojos de lágrimas contenidas.

Harry no sabía que decir, solo pudo quedarse mirando a su amiga fuerte y valiente, una más en su corazón. Pensó que tenía razón, ya no le quedaba a nadie de sangre en vida pero sí que tenía un montón de persones que le llenaban el corazón y lo calentaban, sus amigos. Le cogió la mano a Angelina y le sonrió.

-Lo sé, gracias, es mucho más de lo que podría pedir.-dijo Harry sinceramente.

Al final se hizo tarde y fueron subiendo a sus habitaciones. Cuando entro en la suya con Ginny, se encontró a Ron y a Hermione esperándoles. Harry, extrañado los miro y les pregunto qué pasaba.

-Queríamos hablar para organizar el viaje a Australia. Creo que sé dónde están mis padres pero es solo una suposición. –dijo Hermione sentada en su cama.

-No creéis que es un poco tarde para eso? Estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir.-dijo Harry inseguro. Lo que quería hacer realmente era acostarse con Ginny, después de la noche de emociones quería desfogarse con ella.

-Ya, tienes razón, Harry perdona. Solo era para que supieras que tendríamos que ir mirando cosas.-dijo Hermione un poco seca mirando fijamente a Ginny.

Pareció que Ginny pillaba la indirecta y le sugirió que la acompañara a por un vaso de agua. Así pues, se quedaron solos Harry y Ron en la habitación, el pobre muchacho no sabía que estaba pasando pero algo tramaban. Miro a su amigo fijamente como analizando.

-Que pasa.-dijo Harry sin preguntar, solo era una afirmación para que su amigo cantara como un pájaro. Ron suspiro y se sentó en la butaca del otro lado de donde estaba Harry.

-Hermione y yo intentamos hacerlo ayer.-dijo un Ron.

-Y?- pregunto Harry sin entender.-No me vas a contar las guarradas que hacéis no?

-No Harry! Pero no acabamos haciendo nada… bueno, sí que hicimos algo pero no eso…me da mucho miedo!-dijo Ron echándose a llorar. Harry estaba desconcertado, se preguntaba que debía haber pasado.

-Cuéntame si te sientes mejor.

-Estábamos haciéndolo y ella me dijo que estaba preparada para más, pero yo no quería, lo que quería era mirarla entera y tocarla entera…..no sé si fui un tonto y desaproveche la ocasión pero creo que ella está decepcionada.-dijo Ron tapándose la cara con las manos sin parar de llorar. A Harry le costó desviar las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza después de la descripción de Ron. Además, no sabía que contestarle, él aun no lo había hecho con Ginny.

-No, Ron. No creo que este decepcionada pero creo que eso lo tienes que hablar con ella y no conmigo.-dijo Harry mirando a su amigo preocupado.

-Oh gracias por hacerte el machote conmigo ahora! No es exactamente lo que necesito oír, que tú eres bueno en la cama y yo no. –dijo Ron cabreado.

-No, te equivocas, no quería decir eso. Lo que quería decir es que no lo sé por qué aun no lo hemos hecho Ginny y yo.-dijo Harry rápidamente viendo la mirada asesina que le enviaba su amigo.

-Ah…..bueno entonces claro que no lo sabes…. Pero esa no es la cuestión! Que voy a hacer?!

-Creo que lo mejor es que habléis los dos solos, eso es muy íntimo Ron. Te agradezco que confíes en mí, pero solo lo podéis solucionar vosotros dos. Además, según Lavander de malo en la cama nada, según lo que iba escampando por el colegio eras todo un machote-dijo Harry partiéndose de risa.

-Pero que dices! Pero si yo nunca lo hice con ella!-dijo Ron asustado.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes que era una fardona. Pero sin desviarnos del tema, creo que lo que os paso es que no era el momento aunque ella pensó que sí. Esperad un poco y cuando ella quiera otra vez seguro que va mejor.-dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo.

-Gracias, y no te lo tomes como un consejo. Pobre de ti que desvirgues a mi hermana antes del matrimonio-dijo Ron.

-Tio! Que morro tienes!

-Es broma Harry!-contesto Ron con una sonrisa.- eso sí, prepárala bien antes, ya me entiendes que este bien mojada, sino cuesta entrar que no veas.

Se despidieron y Harry volvió a animar a su amigo, le dijo que fuera más tierno que nunca con ella, seguro que lo necesitaba. Al cabo de poco Ginny volvió y se miraron mutuamente pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Los dos se pusieron su pijama y se acostaron en la cama dispuestos a dormir, Harry no podía creer lo guapa que era su chica aunque estuviera despeinada. Se quedó mirándola un buen rato hasta que no pudo aguantar más y le confeso lo que estaba pensando.

-Me seguirías queriendo si la cagara como Ron?.-pregunto Harry nervioso. La única contestación que tubo de la chica fue una gran carcajada.

-Por qué te ríes? Soy un imbécil verdad?- dijo el chico con tanta vergüenza que pensaba que se moría.

-Harry, eres muchas cosas pero no imbécil. Me he reído por la forma que lo has dicho, lo de "cagada" ha sido bestial.-y se volvió a reír.

-Tengo miedo Ginny, soy novato con todo esto y quiero hacerte feliz, pero sobre todo hacerte que te retuerzas de placer….

-Harry, mi hermano es un poco torpe y miedica con estas cosas, todos lo sabemos, tardó siete años en declararse a Hermione. Que esperabas de él? Hermione no está enfadada y yo tampoco lo estaría si nos pasara. Pero no te va a pasar eso te lo aseguro.-dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente.

-Como lo sabes que no lo haré?-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos por la dulce caricia de ella.

-Por qué tú no eres ningún patoso, eres todo un hombre que me ama y me cuida.-dijo Ginny para después besarlo.

Se besaban apasionadamente, los besos no cesaban aunque tuvieran que coger aire. A Harry le encantaban sus besos, eran dulces pero no por ello dejaban de ser ardientes y fuertes. Paso a su cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera, le encantaba notar como se le ponía la piel de gallina con su contacto. Le cogió los tirantes del camisón y los bajó suavemente para poder acceder a sus hombros desnudos. Estaban fuertes como siempre y olían a hierba fresca. Bajo un poco más y dejo al descubierto sus pechos para besarlos y lamerlos. Ginny gimió al notar su lengua en su pezón derecho mientras la mano de Harry apretaba el otro pecho. Se dejó llevar por esa exquisita sensación de saber que el cuerpo de ella era suyo y de notar como le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Acabo quitándole todo el camisón y siguió bajando por su barriga mientras que con las manos acariciaba sus muslos. Al final del recorrido sus manos y su boca coincidieron en el mismo punto, su sexo húmedo envuelto en sus preciosas bragas grises de algodón. Estaba nervioso por lo que quería hacerle y la miro a los ojos. Ella fijo su vista en él y le hizo saber que siguiera. Así pues, Harry bajo sus bragas y hundió su lengua en su intimidad. Era deliciosa, húmeda y dulce, empezó besando y lamiendo sus labios íntimos y notó como Ginny gemía más fuerte y movía sus caderas pidiendo más. Él le correspondió besando su clítoris y haciendo que Ginny gritara, le encanto notar esa reacción y empezó a lamerlo con sumo cuidado y lentamente. Decidió ir a más e introdujo un dedo en su interior a pasos calmados. Ginny abrió sus ojos de golpe por la sorpresa y miró hacia abajo donde estaba Harry.

-Oh por favor Harry sí!-grito ella.

Harry se encendió más por sus palabras e introdujo otro dedo pero esta vez, aumento sus movimientos. Ginny cada vez gritaba más y más fuerte retorciéndose en la cama por el placer. Harry ya iba a una velocidad máxima viendo como ella no paraba de humedecerse cada vez más. Finalmente Ginny no aguantó más y grito.

-Oh, Haaarrryyyy!-soló mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en un delicioso orgasmo.

Harry paró lentamente sus movimientos y la miró a los ojos. Estaba roja, sudada y con los ojos húmedos del placer. Le encantaba verla así, estaba tan hermosa. Ginny se lanzó sobre él y lo desnudo de un golpe. Lo besaba y le mordía los labios. Quería hacerle lo que le había hecho a ella. Así pues empezó a lamer su miembro como le había explicado Hermione, para pasar a introducirlo en su boca.

Por Merlín Ginny!-soltó Harry mientras cerraba los ojos y se estrujaba el pelo con las dos manos. No podía creer que su chica, su pequeña Ginny, le estuviera haciendo eso y tan bien además. Siempre había soñado con ello pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera pasar de verdad.

Ginny siguió chupando mientras miraba a Harry gimiendo y gritando de placer. Él se contenía las ganas de cogerle de la cabeza e intensificar sus movimientos. Pero no hizo falta, por alguna extraña razón, pareció que ella lo entendía y lo chupó más rápido. Harry no aguantaría mucho más.

-Ginny me voy a venir, sácala si no quieres que me corra en tu boca….-dijo Harry casi en un gruñido. Solo en pensar eso lo excitó aún más.

Ginny no quiso sacarlo de su boca, le encantaba su sabor y ver como ponía a Harry. Así pues, Harry no pudo más y se corrió, echándoselo todo en la boca de su chica.

-Dios Ginny, pero como…?-dijo Harry jadeando. Miro a su chica y vio que ella tragaba. Se quedó pasmado con lo que acababa de hacer.

-Mmmm….que rico!-dijo ella picara.

-Ginny ve vas a matar de placer…..te pones tan caliente…..-dijo Harry medio flipando.

-Me encanta hacer que te corras, eres maravilloso en la cama y yo no puedo ser menos.-dijo y lo beso en los labios.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos de agotamiento, los dos juntos y desnudos en una cama toda desecha.


	6. Capitulo 6

La mañana siguiente los despertó un ruido, Harry se giró y vio la cara de Hermione mirándolos sorprendida. De repente cerró la puerta de un golpe. Harry maldijo a su amiga por no llamar a la puerta.

-Os venía a decir que bajamos todos a desayunar, por si os querías unir…-dijo Hermione des del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, ahora vamos.-dijo Ginny duramente.

Los dos se miraron y rieron, no podían creer que los hubieran pillado.

.-Buenos días amor.-dijo Ginny

-Buenos días preciosa.-le contesto Harry y la beso.

Los dos se ducharon y se vistieron para bajar a desayunar. Cuando entraron vieron la cara de incrédulo de Ron y las de risa de Angelina y George. Este último parecía que había llorado y todo.

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Harry.

-Nada, Hermione nos acaba de contar con la sorpresa que se ha topado- dijo George volviendo a reír.

Ron miro con maldad a su hermana y a su amigo.

-Qué? A caso tu no follas?-dijo Ginny y se arrepintió de sus palabras solo en acabar la frase.

Ron bajo la mirada y salió pitando del salón. Después, Ginny corrió detrás de él, solo quería disculparse. Cuando llego a la pequeña plaza donde estaba la entrada de la posada, miro por todos lados a ver si veía a su hermano. Al final, lo localizó en una roca cerca del mar y corrió hacia él. Antes de llegar a su altura, disminuyó el paso y pudo ver que su hermano lloraba.

-Oye, perdóname, no fue mi intención molestarte….solo que me enfade por cómo me mirabas…-dijo Ginny apenada y sentándose a su lado. Se sentía fatal.

-Lo sé, pero deberías pensar las cosas antes, no sabes cómo me siento por eso…-dijo Ron

-Mira Ron, ya sé que no te gustara oír esto de mi pero ayer hable con Hermione sobre lo que os paso...-dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano. Ron levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Ginny sabía que le estaba pidiendo que siguiera.

-Me dijo que en absoluto estaba enfadada contigo y menos decepcionada, lo que pasó fue que ella creía que tú querías hacerlo y te lo pidió. Pero creyó que fue todo un acto de caballerosidad que no se lo hicieras, disfruto mucho esa noche.-dijo Ginny sin poder creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con Ron.

-En serio…?-pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-Claro, crees que te mentiría en una cosa así? Además, creo que hiciste bien, las chicas nos gusta sentirnos queridas y deseadas pero no un trapo de usar y tirar, así que no haberlo hecho con Hermione le demostraste que estas con ella por amor y no por lujuria o sexo.-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Gracias, a veces no me acuerdo de que creciste….tendré que hablar más contigo, eres la mejor hermana del mundo- dijo Ron y abrazo a su hermana que le correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero no quiero que lo hagáis Harry y tú, no hasta que os caséis-dijo Ron riendo aún abrazado a ella.

-Ron! Merlín, que hipócrita eres!.-dijo Ginny partiéndose de la risa y separándose de su hermano.

-Como sabes que no lo hicimos ayer eh?

-Por favor Ginny es Harry! Es un poco lento en estas cosas.-dijo Ron aún con una sonrisa.

Ginny le pego en el brazo y los dos rieron más, al cabo de un rato, volvieron con sus amigos a desayunar. Todos se alegraron que no estuvieran enfadados, sobre todo Harry, no quería que dos de sus personas más queridas estuvieran peleadas. Al final acabaron de desayunar y decidieron ir a la playa a darse un baño. Subieron todos a ponerse el bañador pero Harry no esperaba ver que es lo que pretendía ponerse Ginny. Era un bañador de dos piezas, la parte de abajo se ataba con dos hilos al costado y la parte de arriba eran dos triángulos con cuatro hilos para atarse a la espalda. Lo que más le gustó fue el color, era verde. Ginny lo miró aún con el bañador en la mano.

-Ahora el verde es mi color favorito, como tus ojos.-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Harry y le planto un beso pequeño y dulce lleno de amor. Poco a poco fue desnudándose delante de él y poniéndose el bañador pero necesitaba ayuda con la parte de arriba.

-Harry, me ayudas a hacerle un nudo?-dijo Ginny girándose hacia su chico que ya estaba preparado esperando que acabara.

-Si por supuesto.-dijo Harry acercándose hacia ella. Le hizo el nudo y, cuando acabo, le dio un beso en el cuello.-estas preciosa con esto puesto.

Ginny se ruborizo y le sonrió. Bajaron hacia la entrada del hostal a esperar a George que aún no había bajado.

-Pero porque tarda tanto?-preguntaba Angelina cansada.

De repente, oyeron pasos en la escalera y al mirar vieron que George bajaba con un flotador redondo y uno largo.

-Pensé que serían apropiados, no es lo que llevan los muggles a la playa?-dijo George al ver que sus amigos se partían de la risa.

-Sí, lo llevan, pero no hacía falta hombre.-dijo Hermione aun riendo.

Bajaron juntos a la playa más cercana donde ya había bastantes muggles disfrutando del día de calor. Se colocaron cerca de la orilla del mar y pusieron sus cosas a sitio. Hermione había traído un par de sombrillas para que no siempre estuvieran al sol. Pasaron toda la mañana en la playa sin preocupaciones. Solo hubo un pequeño incidente cuando un grupo de muggles empezaron a decirles cosas a las chicas, Ron casi los hechiza, por suerte Ginny y Angelina fueron más rápidas y les plantaron un buen bofetón a dos de ellos en la cara. Al final les entro el hambre y volvieron a la pensión a cambiarse para poder ir a comer. Los últimos fueron Ron y Hermione, ella estaba ruborizada y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ginny, que estaba sentada al lado de Harry, lo miro y le guiño un ojo. Aprovecharon la tarde para jugar a cartas y al burro explosivo, Harry pensó que hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto con ellos. Todos querían aprovechar esas últimas horas ya que el día siguiente volverían a casa. Harry, después de ir un poco bebido y que la cosa se pusiera sentimental entre todos, les pidió a sus amigos Ron y Hermione si querían vivir con él en Grimmauld ya que se sentiría muy solo si no había nadie más en esa casa tan grande. Los dos aceptaron enseguida muy ilusionados, pero sabía que Ginny no se lo tomaría muy bien. Harry la consoló diciendo que aún era menor, pero que cuando cumpliera años se lo pidiera a su madre, él le encantaría poder dormir con ella. A eso, Hermione se le encendió la bombilla.

-Oye Harry, no has recibido aún la herencia de tus padres? Ya eres mayor de edad y te tendría que haber llegado el acta.-dijo Hermione

-Supongo que con todo lo que ha pasado va tarde, pero no creo que se demoren mucho más-dijo Harry sin importancia, ya tenía mucho dinero y una casa, no sabía que más podría tener.

Al día siguiente recogieron las cosas y se pusieron en marcha para llegar a comer a casa de los Weasley. Allí, les esperaba una señora Weasley con la comida recién hecha que los obligo a sentarse de inmediato. Comieron tranquilamente y acabaron los cuatro amigos sentados en la sala de estar.

-Tenemos que ir pensando cuando irnos Hermione, cuando antes encontremos a tus padres mejor-dijo Ginny. No se dieron cuenta que el señor Weasley había entrado en la sala.

-Ya hable con el ministro y hemos movido unos hilos para que en un par de días tengáis un traslador.-dijo el señor Weasley y desapareció a la cocina otra vez. Así pues, los chicos empezaron a preparar las cosas, Hermione creía que estaban en Sydney trabajando de dentistas en una consulta.

Los días pasaron volando y llego la hora de partir, la señora Weasley les preparo comida para cuando llegaran, no sabían cuánto tiempo les llevaría encontrarlos. A les 9 en punto de la mañana aparecieron en Sydney en un campo a las afueras. Era casi de noche, el sol ya se ponía y decidieron ir a buscar un hostal para esperar que se hiciera de día y seguir con la búsqueda. No les costó encontrar una habitación para los cuatro en una zona céntrica de la ciudad, Hermione había sido precavida y había sacado dinero muggle para pagar lo que les hiciera falta. Subieron a la habitación a dejar las cosas y pidieron té helado para todos. A Harry le pareció ver a su amiga nerviosa y pensativa.

-Hermione, los encontraremos, ya verás que será fácil. Si quieres bajo a buscar una guía telefónica de la ciudad y buscamos las consultas de dentistas que correspondan con tu apellido.-dijo Harry.

-Si Harry por favor, cuando antes acabemos mejor, no sé cómo se lo tomaran….espero que no estén enfadados.-dijo Hermione cabizbaja mientras Ron la abrazaba.

Harry salió volando de la habitación y pidió un mapa de la ciudad y la guía telefónica. A la recepcionista le extraño pero Harry no dio ningún argumento y volvió a subir a la habitación con los dos libros en las manos. Buscaron su apellido y solo había una consulta de dentistas Granger lo que les hizo respirar tranquilos ya que no tendrían que estar dando vueltas como tontos por toda la ciudad. Buscaron la calle donde se encontraba, evidentemente solo lo hacían Harry y Hermione que eran los únicos que sabían utilizar una guía de la ciudad muggle. La localizaron, no estaba muy lejos de ellos, solo tendrían que coger algún medio de transporte. Decidieron preguntar cuando se hiciera de día como llegar a su destino. Después de hablar un rato se quedaron dormidos acostados en la cama.


	7. Capitulo 7

Harry le despertó un ruido, abrió los ojos y vio que las chicas ya estaban levantadas y se estaban vistiendo. Se sorprendió al ver que ninguna de ellas tenía pudor en desnudarse delante de ellos. Luego pensó que Ginny era la hermana de Ron y no tenía nada que ocular, y que Hermione se había cambiado más de una vez delante de él mientras daban vueltas por el país buscando horrocruxes. Se levantó y empezó a vestirse sin antes ver que Ron seguía roncando.

-Madre mía, no sé cómo puedes dormir a su lado con esos ronquidos de cerdo…-dijo Ginny poniendo cara de asco. Harry y Hermione rieron tan fuerte que despertaron al nombrado.

-Eeeeh…..que pasa?.-dijo Ron aun con los ojos cerrados y desperezándose.

-Nada, nada…anda levántate que tenemos que desayunar y ver cómo llegamos a la consulta.-dijo Ginny.

-Creo que necesitaremos un plan, no podemos entrar en una consulta con la varita en la mano.-dijo Harry poniéndose los zapatos.

-Tienes razón, o creo que sea una buena idea….además nos dirían que cogiéramos cita previa en el caso que no fuera una urgencia…-dijo Hermione que de repente le vino a la cabeza una gran idea. Se giró para mirar a los dos hermanos Weasley.

-Verdad que nunca habéis ido al dentista?-preguntó sonriente.

-No, porquè….me das miedo mirándome así.-dijo Ginny apartándose de su amiga.

-Tengo un plan pero solo funcionara si fingimos una urgencia. Aquí es donde intervenís vosotros, alguno de los dos tiene que entrar haciendo ver que le duele mucho la boca, que cree que se ha partido un diente. –dijo Hermione mirándolos a los dos.

-Vale ya lo haré yo…-dijo Ginny.-pero no quiero que me pinchen ni que me cortan ni nada de nada que implique dolor eh

-No creo que lleguemos a tanto mujer! Es solo para entrar y poder tenerlos a solas dentro.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos y todo recogido, bajaron a desayunar. No comieron mucho con los nervios, menos Ron, que devoraba unas tostadas que servían con salmón ahumado y aguacate, Harry pensó que todos tenían miedo a que algo saliera mal. Hermione había hecho más de una vez el hechizo de borrar la memoria pero nunca lo había invertido. Si lo hacía mal nunca recuperarían la memoria, solo tenía una oportunidad.

Antes de salir del hostal, preguntaron a la recepcionista como ir hasta la calle que buscaban. Les dijo que tenían que coger el bus número 7 que salía en esa misma calle pero un poco más arriba. Lo que no sabía es en que parada tenían que bajarse para llegar a su destino, les dijo que mejor preguntaran al conductor. Salieron como un rayo del hostal antes de que les hicieran más preguntas, resulta que les extrañó que no llevaran maletas ni bolsas, solo Hermione llevaba una bolsa pequeña de mano. Lo que no sabían los trabajadores del hostal es que con eso les sobraba. Caminaron a pasos apresurados hasta la parada de bus, Hermione no paraba de decirles que fueran más deprisa. Cuando por fin se pudieron sentar en el banco de la parada todos jadeaban.

-Hermione, para! No entiendo por qué tenemos que correr, tus padres no van a ir a ningún lado!-le dijo Harry. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo siento por estar nerviosa y deseando volver con ellos, lo siento por estar triste por lo que les hice, lo siento por tener miedo de que algo no salga bien!-dijo Hermione y se levantó para apartarse de ellos.

Ron dirigió una mirada de desacuerdo a su amigo y se fue a abrazar a Hermione. Mientras, Ginny cogía de la mano a su chico.

-No te pongas así, está desesperada, no sabe que pasara y con que se encontrara.-dijo Ginny

-Lo sé, lo que me cabrea es que no esté contenta por volver con ellos, ojala yo pudiera volver con los míos-contestó Harry. Ginny lo miro preocupada.

-No, no malinterpretes, es solo que entiendo que este nerviosa pero a veces me la sensación que solo ve las cosas negativas, sabe perfectamente que lo hará bien, es la mejor bruja de su edad que hay.

-Mira quien habla, te pasaste 3 años siendo pesimista cuando vivía Voldemort, no veías nada positivo. Te recuerdo que justamente fueron ellos los que te abrían los ojos y te animaban.-contestó la pelirroja.

A Harry le sentaron un poco mal las palabras de su chica, pero sabia que tenia razón, se había comportado como un idiota. Así pues, se levantó y fue hacia Ron y Hermione.

-Que quieres.-le escupió Hermione fría.

-Mira, lo siento, sé que estas nerviosa y asustada pero creo que tendrías que estar feliz por volver con ellos. Es solo eso.-dijo Harry sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Hermione suspiro y le coloco una mano en el hombro de forma afectuosa.

-Lo sé, tienes razón Harry pero no sabes lo preocupada que estoy con el hechizo, como no salga bien los podría dejar sin memoria para siempre o hacerles daño…

-Hermione no conozco a ninguna bruja como tú, sé que lo harás bien.-dijo Harry, por fin mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole. Su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Chicos, vamos que ya llega el bus!-grito Ginny volviéndoles a la realidad y se acercaron a ella.

Hermione volvió a pagar y Harry le prometió que al volver a casa pasarían cuentas. Ron preguntó al conductor en que parada tenían que bajarse y este les contestó que a la séptima contando con la que estaban ahora. Se acercó a sus compañeros que ya estaban sentados, él se sentó al lado de Hermione y les informó sobre donde tenían que bajarse. El recorrido se hizo largo para todos aunque solo fueran veinte minutos de trayecto. Hermione contaba una a una las paradas que hacían poniendo nervioso a Ron, aun así no discutieron.

Al final el bus se paró donde tenían que bajarse y salieron juntos. Ya en la calle, Ginny hizo la pregunta que a todos les rondaba la cabeza.

-Y ahora dónde vamos?

-Mejor preguntamos a alguien.-dijo Hermione acercándose a un señor que caminaba por la calle. Los demás miraban como el pobre señor le dibujaba a Hermione en un papel un mapa para indicarle donde estaban y que calles tenían que coger para llegar a su dirección. Hermione le dio las gracias y siguieron las indicaciones, para encontrarse con un gran edificio marrón con un montón de plantas y oficinas.

-Nos habremos equivocado?-pregunto Ron cansado y decepcionado.

-No lo creo-dijo Hermione.-Miremos en el mapa de recepción.

La recepción era toda blanca con unos sillones enormes de color marrón claro, en el lado izquierdo, había un gran mostrador gris y en el fondo cinco ascensores dorados. El mapa de las oficinas se encontraba en una columna en el medio de la recepción, ocupaba todo lo largo y ancho de esta y también era dorada como los ascensores. Repasaron el mapa entero, de arriba a abajo, donde salían todos los nombres de las oficinas del edificio colocadas por plantas, pero no vieron lo que estaban buscando. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que el conserje se les había acercado.

-Buscan algo señores?.-preguntó el hombre. Era un señor mayor de baja estatura y con un bigote grande y blanco que llevaba un esmoquin negro.

-Sí, buscamos la consulta de los doctores Wilkins, nos dijeron que su consulta estaba aquí.-dijo Hermione intentando parecer calmada.

-Ah, por supuesto! Están en la segunda planta puerta 11, aquí.-dijo el conserje señalando una placa en la esquina del apartado donde estaban todas las oficinas de la segunda planta.

-Gracias!-dijo Hermione, pero esta vez contenta de verdad.

Los cuatro cogieron el ascensor, fue Harry quien le dio al botón de la segunda planta. Era pequeño y viejo, parecía que nunca los habían remodelado al contrario que la recepción. A Harry le pareció que se movían más de lo normal, además era muy lento.

-Menos mal, creía que tendríamos que volver a empezar.-dijo Ron.

Llegaron al rellano de la segunda planta, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, Harry pensó que todo el mundo ya habría entrado a trabajar. A contrario que la recepción, esa zona tampoco había estado remodelada y pudo ver que había pequeñas humedades en el techo y trozos de madera que faltaban en las paredes. Los ascensores los habían dejado en mitad del pasillo, así que estaban delante de la puerta 6. Tiraron hacia la izquierda y al final de todo vieron el número once dorado encima de una puerta vieja de madera oscura. Al lado de esta, había una placa donde se leía "clínica dental Wilkins". De repente, Hermione se giró y miro fijamente a Ginny.

-Aquí es donde empieza tu interpretación, venga que parezca que te duele mucho la muela.-dijo Hermione.

-Sí, vale, empecemos.-dijo Ginny mientras se ponía una mano encima de la mejilla y ponía cara de dolor. Todos estallaron en risas al ver lo mal que se le daba interpretar.

-Un poco más convincente si puede ser, que se vea real mujer!.-dijo Ron mirando divertido a su hermana.

Harry llamó al timbre y enseguida sonó una especie de zumbido, fue Hermione quien empujo la puerta para que todos entraran a la clínica. Allí, les atendió una enfermera muy guapa. Era alta y rubia, con un aire a Fleur pero con la piel morena, se notaba que pasaba su tiempo libre en la playa. Ginny tomó su papel y le dijo que le dolía mucho la muela.

-De acuerdo, solo necesito sus datos y el doctor Lored le atendrá enseguida.-dijo la enfermera.

-El Doctor Lored? Creíamos que era la consulta de los doctores Wilkins.-dijo Hermione poniéndose delante de Ginny. La enfermera la miró extrañada.

-Sí, pero los doctores Wilkins no vienen hasta las 10….comparten la clínica con el doctor Lored y les aseguro que es muy bueno.-dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

-No, lo siento, solo me fio de los Wilkins.-dijo Ginny de repente, haciendo girar hasta Hermione, aun con la mano en la muela y haciendo cara de dolor.

-De acuerdo, pero entonces tendrán que esperar hasta que lleguen.-contestó la enfermera y los acompaño a la sala de espera.

Hermione no podía estar más agradecida con su amiga, por un pelo que no se va todo el plan al garete. Pasaron el rato leyendo revistas y cada vez que la enfermera pasaba por delante de la sala, Ginny volvía a cogerse la mejilla y volvía a poner cara de dolor. Al final oyeron la puerta de entrada y unas voces conocidas, Ron casi pega un grito cuando Hermione se levantó de repente. No tardó ni cinco segundos en aparecer la enfermera y pedirle a Ginny que la acompañara. Al ver que todos se levantaban, les dijo que solo podía entrar la paciente, pero Ginny insistió en que quería que la acompañara Hermione acreditando que le daba miedo entrar sola.

-Bueno, por un acompañante no creo que pase nada. –dijo al fin la pobre chica.

Así pues, Hermione y Ginny siguieron a la enfermera no antes sin dar una mirada a los chicos. Estos sonrieron a Hermione y le giñaron un ojo dándole ánimos. Pasaron por todo el pasillo de la cínica y Hermione pensaba que se le debía oír des de la entrada el corazón de lo rápido que le latía. Estaba muerta de miedo, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando muy fuerte la mano de Ginny hasta que esta soltó un quejido. Entraron en la pequeña consulta y allí les esperaba el señor Granger poniéndose los guantes de latex.

-A ver, por la cara que pones creo que eres tú la paciente.-dijo un risueño señor Granger.

.Si, señor, me duele un montón.-dijo Ginny

-Ven, siéntate en la camilla y cuéntame que te ha pasado. Tú si quieres puedes sentarte allí querida. –dijo el señor Granger y Hermione se sentó donde le indico.

-Estaba comiendo y note un crak….después me dolía un montón la muela-dijo Ginny haciendo que el señor Granger le diera la espala a Hermione. Este pensó que era ahora o nunca y se levantó sigilosamente de su silla mientras sacaba la barita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Se acercó hasta estar a casi dos palmos de su padre y extendió la barita, cogió aire y miró a Ginny a los ojos.

-Finite Incantatem-susurro y salió una luz blanca de su barita.


	8. Capitulo 8

Todo quedo iluminado por un momento. Hermione había cerrado los ojos, le daba miedo mirar por si no había salido bien. Se le paso por la cabeza que nunca lo tendría que haber hecho, debería haber dejado a sus padres vivir en paz en vez de volverlos locos o idos por su culpa, estaba segura que no había funcionado el contraechizo. Pero entonces, una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos y le hizo abrir los ojos.

-Hermione….?-dijo una voz masculina muy conocida por ella.

-Papá….-dijo Hermione mirando a su padre y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero que haces aquí? Nos hechizaste!-dijo su padre levantándose.

-Lo siento padre, estabais en peligro, estaban pasando cosas muy malas y os tenía que proteger!-dijo Hermione desesperada pensando que su padre estaba enfadada con ella.

-No te digo que no me disgusta y merezco una explicación pero antes…. Y tu madre?

-Aún no se le ha devuelto la memoria señor Granger-contesto Ginny levantándose tan normal de la camilla.-Ginny Weasley señor, ya nos habían presentado hace un tiempo-dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole la mano.

-Hay más magos aquí? Quien más ha venido con vosotras?-pregunto el señor Granger asustado.-No habréis hecho alguna de las vuestras verdad? Seria todo un escándalo!

-No padre, no hemos hecho nada, hemos fingido que Ginny le dolía una muela para poder entrar. Han venido Harry y Ron también.-dijo Hermione vergonzosamente.

-Bien…bueno pues dale un abrazo a tu padre que llevo un año sin verte!-dijo el señor Granger extendiendo sus brazos a su hija quien no los rechazó en absoluto.

-Tenemos que encontrar a mamá, sabes dónde está?-dijo Hermione levantando la vista hacia su padre.

-Sí, está en su despacho revisando papeles. Necesito una excusa para sacarla de allí….

-Tengo una idea-dijo Hermione sonriendo a su padre.

Los tres volvieron a la sala de espera para encontrarse a Harry y Ron ya ansioso por la espera. Hermione les contó el plan que tenía, consistía en llamar a la señora Granger a una consulta, alguno de los tres amigos tenía que estar estirado en la camilla y Hermione estaría preparada para contraechizala escondida detrás de la puerta.

-Yo no quiero volverlo a hacer….Solo de ver esos chismes encima de la mesa se me han puesto los pelos de punta…-dijo Ginny frotándose los brazos.

-Vale, ya lo hago yo-contesto Harry.

Así pues, Ginny se quedó con Ron sentados mientras Hermione y Harry se dirigían a la consulta, en cambio, el señor Granger fue a buscar a su mujer. Hermione se preparó detrás de la puerta nerviosa pensando que no significaba nada que con su padre hubiera funcionado, quizás con su madre no lo conseguiría. Al final, Harry, cansado de que su amiga no parara de moverse inquieta, la miro con rudeza.

-Puedes parar! Ya lo has hecho una vez y lo volverás a hacer! Confía en ti en serio!.

-Vale, vale ya paro…. Tienes razón…-dijo Hermione intentando parecer molesta cuando en verdad le encantaba oír eso de su amigo. Confiaban ella y tenían razones para hacerlo.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Era el señor Granger que llevaba casi forzosamente a su mujer que no entendía porque tenía que ir ella.

-Wendell Wilkins! Porque tengo que ir yo! No te puedes encargar tu solito?-pregunto la señora Granger a su marido un poco enfadada y confundida por las prisas y la fuerza con que la estaba tratando su marido.

-Monica ya te he dicho que necesito tu consejo, es algo muy raro, no lo había visto nunca te lo juro!-dijo el señor Granger arrastrando a su mujer por el pasillo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Harry empezó a poner cara de dolor. Mientras, Hermione se escondía detrás de la puerta viendo como su madre y su padre se acercaban a la camilla y cogían unos guantes. Salió de su escondite y camino sigilosamente hacia su madre para repetir la operación que había hecho con su padre. La señora Granger quedo tiesa de golpe y parpadeo muy seguido. Hermione temió que hubiera pasado algo.

-Cariño….este no es Harry el amigo de Hermione?-dijo la señora Granger perpleja señalando a Harry.

-Si mamá, es él.-dijo Hermione detrás de ella, que con su voz hizo saltar a su madre y girarse violentamente hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Hermione! Princesa! Que ha pasado? Nos borraste la memoria?-pregunto la señora Granger con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a su hija.

-Si mamá, lo siento pero es muy largo de explicar….pero quiero que volváis a casa lo antes posible.

-Claro hija! Cariño llama a Alexis y dile que anule todas nuestras citas, nos volvemos a Inglaterra de inmediato!-le dijo a su marido haciendo que este saliera casi corriendo de la consulta en busca de su enfermera.

Los cuatro restantes salieron también a buscar a sus amigos que esperaban en la salita. Les dijeron que ya podían marcharse y salieron de la clínica en dirección a la casa de los señores Granger.

Vivian en una pequeña casita de color azul en un callejón en pleno centro antiguo de la ciudad. La casa tenía dos plantas y solo una habitación, por lo que les contaron los señores Granger, vivían de alquiler y no hacía falta llevarse los muebles, solo sus cosas personales.

-Aun así tardaremos días en recogerlo todo!-dijo suspirando el señor Granger sentándose en el sofá.

-Cuando dijeron que nos mandarían el otro traslador?-pregunto Ron a Hermione.

-No lo sé, me dijo tu padre que nos mandarían una lechuza del ministerio de Australia…-y dicho y hecho, en ese momento una lechuza se chocó contra la ventana del salón.

Ginny corrió a coger la carta y les leyó lo que contenía. Les informaban que su traslador estaría en su casa el día siguiente. La señora Granger puso sus manos en la cabeza horrorizada por el poco tiempo, tenían que dejar listas muchas cosas antes de irse.

-Mamá tranquila, tu llama a vuestro socio para que os compre la parte proporcional vuestra de la clínica, nosotros nos encargamos de empaquetarlo todo.-dijo Hermione mirando dulcemente a su madre.-Aun tenéis cajas de traslado?

-Sí hija, pero como vais a hacerlo todo vosotros solos! Si ni siquiera seremos capaces de recogerlo todo los seis!.

-Señora Granger, con todos mis respetos pero no nos ofenda, está hablando con magos.-dijo Ron sacando su barita. –Accio cajas!

De repente, las cajas del sótano volaron hasta donde estaban ellos. Ron las deposito en el suelo y volvió a utilizar su barita con un Erecto para tener las cajas montadas. Los señores Granger no daban crédito a lo que veían, sabían que su hija era bruja pero nunca la habían visto hacer magia, pensaron que fácil debía ser la vida de un brujo. Esta vez fue Hermione quien empezó a empaquetar las cosas de sus padres.

-Bauleo!-grito la chica con un movimiento de varita que hizo que todos los objetos de sus padres empezaran a depositarse dentro de las cajas. Se unió a ella Ginny y Harry, mientras Ron se iba a la cocina a seguir con los platos y las ollas.

-En serio mamá, llama ya a tu socio, tenemos prisa.-dijo Hermione mirando a su madre risueña viendo la cara que ponía esta con la magia. La señora Granger reaccionó y fue a buscar el teléfono mientras el señor Granger acompañaba a Harry al dormitorio para que empaquetara cosas de allí.

En cinco horas ya lo tenían todo hecho y decidieron ir a comer mientras esperaban al camión de las mudanzas express. Se sentaron en un pequeño bar y pidieron bocadillos para todos, Hermione creyó que era el mejor momento de contarles todo lo sucedido en este año. Empezó contando quien había sido Voldemort y que era lo que quería hacer más el acoso que había sufrido Harry de él y porqué, continuó con la muerte de su director del colegio para acabar con la aventura en busca de los horrocruxes y la muerte de Voldemort por parte de Harry durante la gran guerra en Hogwarts. Tuvo que repetirles siete veces que era un horrcrux pero acabaron entendiéndolo todo y enfadándose con su hija por donde se había metido, Harry tuvo que intervenir apoyando a su amiga por su valor, lealtad, inteligencia y sangre fría enfrente a situaciones de extremo peligro, cosa que hizo sonrojarla. Al final, acabaron volviendo a casa y limpiándolo todo, sobre todo los fogones y la cocina que estaban llenas de grasa. Por suerte, Ginny sabia un hechizo que utilizaba su madre para limpiar su cocina y, con un movimiento de varita, dijo las palabras Fregotego para que varias esponjas y bayetas se pusieran a rascar y limpiarlo todo.

Cayó la noche y pidieron pizza para todos. Ron, Harry y Ginny nunca habían comido pizza, Harry porque no le habían dejado sus tíos y los dos hermanos porque no comían de eso los magos. A Ron le encantó y le hizo prometer al señor Granger que volvería a su casa en Inglaterra para comerla. Lo que todos notaron menos los señores Granger era que, Ron lo único que intentaba era simpatizar con sus suegros al fin y al cabo, ya que algún día les tendría que decir que salía con su hija. Al ver la manera con que comia Ron, la señora Granger preguntó a su hija si ese era el Ron de que siempre le hablaba. Hermione, riéndose, le dijo que si y que su forma de comer era inconfundible.

Cuando lo recogieron todo, los padres de Hermione prepararon la sala para que pudieran dormir los chicos y las chicas allí.

-Me sabe mal no poder daros más cosas pero solo tengo dos colchones…-dijo apenada la madre de Hermione.

-No se preocupe señora, nos pasamos un año casi durmiendo en el raso pasando frio, para nosotros esto es un hotel de cinco estrellas!.-dijo Harry sonriendo amablemente.

Los señores Granger les dieron las buenas noches y subieron a su habitación a dormir, la mañana siguiente llegaría temprano el camión de las mudanzas y luego, hacia medio día, el traslador. Estaban tan cansados que no se dieron cuenta de que se ponían a dormir en parejas.

La mañana siguiente los despertó la señora Granger con un cariñoso buenos días.

-Habéis dormido bien parejitas?-dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo a su hija para desaparecer al cuarto de baño.

Hermione miro a todos lados sin entender como era que su madre se había dado cuenta de la relación que tenían Harry y Ginny, y Ron y ella. Se dio cuenta que sin querer habían dormido cada pareja junta, se puso roja de repente en pensar que se le debía pasar por la cabeza a su madre.

-Ron! Ron, despierta! Mi madre nos ha pillado!-dijo Hermione sacudiendo a su chico.

-Pero que dices? No estaba haciendo nada indecente…-dijo un adormecido Ron.

-No es por eso bobo! Nos ha visto dormir juntos! No nos dimos cuenta ayer!.-grito Hermione e hizo que sus otros dos amigos se acabaran de levantar.

-Hermione tranquila, tarde o temprano se habrían dado cuenta…-dijo Ginny bostezando y fregándose los ojos. Le dio un beso a Harry y este le correspondió.

-Hacia días que no me besabas…-dijo Harry abrazándola y poniendo cara de triste.

-Mira que eres tonto! Solo hacia un día! Y estaba muy estresada, no podía pensar en eso.-dijo Ginny aparentando estar ofendida.

-Lo sé, solo era una broma-le contesto el chico y la volvió a besar.-solo que los echaba de menos….son tan suaves y tan dulce….-le decía mientras le daba pequeños besos y mordiscos en los labios. Ginny no pudo reprimir una risita.

-Vosotros dos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo Hermione mal humorada, en realidad solo se había puesto un poco celosa.

Pareció que Ron pillo la indirecta y la cogió de la cintura para tirarla encima de él antes de que esta se levantara. Le cogió la cara y la beso apasionadamente, con un beso que solo se habían dado en sus noches más íntimas, un beso que sonrojo hasta Harry y Ginny que se lo miraban des del otro lado.

La mañana paso rápida, enseguida llego el camión y se lo llevó todo directo a Inglaterra. Les pidieron que lo dejaran en correos del pueblo más cercano a casa de los Weasley ya que los Granger habían vendido su casa anterior y tendrían que vivir con los Wealey una temporada antes de encontrar otro hogar.

Después de comer, llego el traslador. Solo tenían 30 minutos para dejarlo todo limpio y ordenado. Se pusieron todos al lado de esa lata oxidada que, por sorpresa de los señores Granger les dijeron que sería su traslador. Cuando quedaba solo 2 minutos para irse, empezó a salir una luz blanca a su alrededor.

-Recordad, no os dejéis ir del objeto, va por vosotros mamá y papá, aseguraros de estar tocando la lata. Ron, Harry agarrad a mis padres por si acaso.-dijo Hermione y en un momento se estaban desplazando a gran velocidad en forma de círculos por el espacio.


	9. Capitulo 9

Estoy viendo la cantidad de gente que esta leyendo mi història! Me encanta ver que os gusta! Os dejo este capítulo como regalo de Navidad para todos, en estos tres últimos dias antes de las fiestas me serà imposible subir nada ya que estoy de examenes de final de semestre y SERAN LOS ÚLTIMOS DE MI CARRERA UNIVERSITARIA! Así que lo tengo que dar todo para salir de la Uni con la cabeza bien alta :) Además, hasta que no passen las fiestas no tendre tiempo! Espero poder subir el capítulo 10 para el 27 de Diciembre.

Muchas gracias a todos y FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Rowena Gorodok

* * *

Volaban dando vueltas sin parar y Harry noto que el señor Granger se estaba dejando ir de la lata. Lo cogió más fuerte pero no aguanto mucho más y le arrastró separándose del resto. Harry pensó que esperaba no acabar muy lejos de su destino.

Harry abrió los ojos después de un gran golpe, estaba en el campo que rodeaba la Madriguera. Podía ver la humilde casa, pero no por eso pequeña, a lo lejos. Noto que algo se movía a su lado y saco la varita por instinto, pero solo era el señor Granger que se levantaba pesadamente después de la caída.

-No entiendo como preferís viajar así en vez de avión, es más rápido pero duele.-dijo con cara de dolor.

-Señor Granger, le aseguro que ni yo ni muchos magos nos acostumbraremos nunca a esto. –le contestó Harry mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse para después girar la cabeza en dirección contraria, alguien le gritaba.

-Harry! Señor Granger!-era Ginny que se acercaba apresurada. Cuando llego, miro con escrutinio a los dos hombres. –Estáis bien?-preguntó

-Sí, y los otros?-dijo Harry

-Ya van hacia la casa, solo os habéis separado un poco vosotros durante la caída….pensaba que os habrías quedado lejos…-dijo Ginny haciendo notar su preocupación.

-Lo siento señorita, ha sido culpa mía, me estaba mareando y me he soltado antes de tiempo llevándome conmigo al muchacho.-dijo el señor Granger apenado.

-No se disculpe, por favor! No es el primero ni el ultimo que le pasa, además, si iba con Harry no le hubiera pasado nada.-dijo Ginny mirando afectuosamente al padre de su amiga.

Los tres emprendieron el camino entre la maleza de hierbas que nunca se han cortado para reunirse con los demás. Al traspasar la puerta del jardín, en seguida salió una señora Weasley apresurada ayudándolos a entrar y ofreciéndoles un té frio. Los señores Granger nunca habían estado en la Madriguera, Harry le pareció oir a la señora Granger a su marido que no entendía como se aguantaba la casa.

-Magia-dijo Harry sonriente.-y lo mejor de todo es que se limpia sola.-dijo mientras señalaba una escoba que no paraba de barrer sin nadie que la moviera. El matrimonio no paraba de mirar allí i allá alucinando con todo.

-Disculpen el desorden señores, pero aunque tenga muchos hijos no hay ni uno que me ayude-dijo la señora Weasley a los Granger fulminando a sus dos hijos, Percy y George, que estaban sentados en el sofá leyendo y jugando.

-Mamá, si eres tú que no quieres que hagamos nada!-dijo George levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban.-George Weasley señores, encantado. Soy el tercer hijo de la familia. –dijo George extendiéndoles la mano para saludarlos. Los señores Granger le correspondieron, pero Harry notó que lo miraban con pena, seguramente se acordaban de lo que les habían explicado sobre la guerra y la muerte de Fred.

Después de él, se acercó Percy para presentarse.

-Percival Ignatius Weasley, encantado-dijo, haciendo el mismo gesto pero más formal que su hermano.

-Vamos Percy! Que son de la familia! Seguramente ya saben que todos te llamamos Percy –dijo George burlón haciendo que su hermano pusiera mala cara.

En ese momento, Harry aprovecho para irse a buscar a Ginny pero se topó con Hermione a mitad de camino. Le dijo que iba a preguntar a la señora Weasley donde se hospedarían sus padres y para explicarles un poco como funciona todo en una casa de magos, ya que debían estar asustados o extrañados. Después, Harry continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Ron, estaba exhausto y solo quería tumbarse un poco y disfrutar de haber vuelto a casa.

No se dio ni cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que lo despertó un beso, un beso que él ya conocía muy bien. Abrazó a la propietaria de ese beso sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos y la tumbó a su lado haciéndola reír. En ese momento solo quería estar así con ella toda la noche o, porque no, toda la vida.

-Vamos Harry, que mi madre ya empieza a mosquearse porque nadie le hace caso para ir a cenar. –dijo Ginny acariciándole el pelo.

-Es que se está tan bien…-contesto Harry quejándose.

-Lo sé, pero en serio tenemos que bajar.

Harry abrió los ojos con desgana, no quería ir a cenar, se quería quedar allí con Ginny, pero sus tripas lo delataron haciendo mucho ruido y provocando una carcajada de su pelirroja. Bajaron los dos cogidos de la mano, ahora ya que más daba si todos sabían lo suyo. Se disculpó con la señora Weasley al ver que eran los últimos excusándose de haberse quedado dormido.

Durante la cena, Harry no paraba de ver como los Weasley lo miraban a él y a sus dos mejores amigos. Sabía que los Granger habrían comentado algo de su aventura sin querer y que querían una explicación. Así pues, miro a sus dos compañeros del alma y asintió la cabeza dándoles permiso para hablar.

-Bueno, como veo que no van a parar las miraditas de reproche os queremos contar lo que hicimos durante nuestra ausencia el año pasado.-dijo Ron limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-Menos mal! Creía que os lo tendría que sacar a golpes!-grito aliviado George.

-George! se educado! –gritó su madre.

Empezaron a contarles todo lo que había sucedido igual que lo habían hecho con los Granger, se cortaban de vez en cuando ya que alguno se había saltado algún suceso y, ya que estaban puestos, no querían dejarse nada que contar para no tener que volverlo a hacer. Al final se quedó un silencio incómodo. Harry le pareció que a la Señora Weasley se le humedecían los ojos y que al señor Weasley se le ponía la cara roja de rabia. Lo mejor de todo era la cara de Percy y George, no les hubieran cerrado esa boca abierta ni con tenazas.

-Ay Merlín….pero como se os ocurre…-dijo la señora Weasley tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Que no tenéis conciencia ni razonamiento o qué?-grito el señor Weasley.-Podrías haber muerto! O peor, torturados con la maldición imperius hasta enloquecer!

-O tirados a los dementores….-dijo Percy fríamente.

Los Granger ponían cara de no saber que decían, para ellos no había nada peor que la muerte. Por suerte, Ginny les aclaró las dudas contándoles que era la maldición Imperius y los dementores. De repente las cara les paso de confundida a preocupada.

-Princesa, estás diciendo que te hicieron eso….la madicion esa….-dijo su padre abrazando a su madre mientras se le atragantaban las palabras.

-Si papá, y te aseguro que no es una experiencia que quiera recordar ni volver a vivir….-dijo Hermione cabizbaja.

-Admiro vuestra valentía pero sois unos insensatos!-dijo el señor Weasley dando un golpe en la mesa. –Nos tendrías que haber pedido ayuda y dejar que lo hiciéramos los mayores!

-Lo diento mucho de verdad, pero Dumbledore me pido personalmente que no lo contara a nadie más que no fuera Hermione y Ron. Supongo que por si a alguien se le escapaba la lengua o si lo sucumbían para que lo soltara. Al ser nosotros tres quienes teníamos que hacer el trabajo, estaba mejor guardado el secreto. Os prometo que sino os lo hubiera contado a todos, pero él confió en mí y después supe por qué…..yo era un horrocrux y esa noche tenía que morir.-dijo Harry sin una gota de pena.

-Hijo….por suerte no paso…-dijo Molly levantándose de la silla para acercarse a abrazar a Harry.

-Esa es una de las cosas que no entiendo. Como es que no moriste?-pregunto George.

-Ni yo le sé, y creo que ese secreto se lo llevó Dumbledore a la tumba si es que sabía algo al respeto y, sino, lo hubiera sabido después que pasara. –dijo Harry, esta vez sí con tristeza recordando a su querido profesor que tanto lo ayudó y lo cuidó.

Acabaron de cenar y los primeros en disculparse para levantarse fueron los Granger que justificaron su ida con que querían descansar. Se acercaron a su hija y le dieron un beso de buenas noches. Hermione se veía diferente, más ella, y Harry pensó que era porque sus padres ya estaban en casa. Al final, acabaron por subir todos a su habitación, Harry se despidió de Ginny con un beso dulce y Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se pusieron los pijamas limpios que les había dejado la señora Weasley encima de la cama. Harry no tenía sueño, no quería dormir, solo deseaba estar envuelto en los brazos de Ginny, la necesitaba después de todo. Ella era la única que lo reconfortaba de verdad. No se dio ni cuenta y, con esos pensamientos de su chica, se quedó dormido.

Se despertó al notar una sacudida en su cama, aún era de noche, todo estaba oscuro. Intento hacerse el dormido pero, cuando sintió el olor de su invasor de la cama, solo pudo sonreír. Ginny se metió dentro de las sabanas y le dio un beso a Harry.

-Tu hermano te va a oír...-dijo Harry en un susurro

-Como sabias que era yo?-preguntó Ginny susurrando también.

-Por tu olor, es inconfundible.-y le pareció ver una silueta de sonrisa en la cara de Ginny.

-No podía dormir, quería estar contigo.-dijo Ginny dándole otro dulce beso.

Pero Harry la necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto que el beso que le correspondió fue más intenso, un beso íntimo. Mordió esos labios que tanto le gustaban para volver a besarla. Entro su lengua en la boca de ella lentamente para empezar un baile con la suya. Le volvía realmente loco esa chica, no sabía porque pero solo ella había conseguido ponerlo así. Bajo su boca hasta el cuello de ella, besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente y noto que Ginny empezaba a respirar más agitadamente.

-Harry, nos va a oír…-dijo Ginny entre gemidos silenciados.

-Este no se despierta ni que tu hermano haga explotar la casa-dijo Harry oyendo como Ron roncaba en la cama del lado sin enterarse de nada. Ginny sonrió y se dejó llevar por los besos de su moreno.

Las manos empezaron a entrar en juego, recorriendo todo el costado de Ginny por encima del camisón hasta llegar al borde de este. Harry no dudo en meter la mano debajo de su camisón y empezar a subir la mano otra vez arrastrando esa prenda con él. Llegó a sus pechos desnudos, estaban suaves y los pezones ya los tenía endurecidos cosa que hizo excitarle aún más. Pasó su pulgar por estos tan duros acariciándolos lentamente y notó que Ginny escondía su cara en su cuello para silenciar sus gemidos. Aun no podía creer como sus caricias la hacían poner así y siguió con el otro pecho para empezar a besarle el cuello de nuevo. Con la otra mano le bajo los tirantes del camisón y dejo expuestos los dos redondos pechos perfectos de ella, sus besos fueron bajando lentamente hasta la altura de su pezón izquierdo que empezó a lamerlo y besarlo con lujuria. Ginny ya no gemía sino que gritaba, nunca pensó que fuera tan pasional y escandalosa. Harry pasó su boca al otro pecho mientras acariciaba el que había dejado con su mano izquierda. Poco a poco, la cosa se fue intensificando y decidió bajar la mano que tenía en su pezón hacia la ropa interior de Ginny.

-Me juego 10.000 galeones que estas mojada…-susurro Harry.

-No sería una jugada justa…- le contesto Ginny con un gemido.

Siguió bajando la mano hasta que se dio cuenta que su chica tenía razón, estaba completamente mojada, la humedad traspasaba sus braguitas de algodón. Le encantaba notar esa calentura en su mano, era totalmente placentero. Harry siguió lamiendo el pezón de Ginny mientras que con la mano acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior. Ginny, por asombro de él, le pidió más y el correspondió apartando sus braguitas para quedarse piel con piel. Era tan suave esa parte de ella y mojada aún más, pensó que quería tenerlo toda su vida. Ginny cada vez gritaba más seguido y aun intensificó más sus gritos cuando Harry empezó a acariciarle toda su intimidad de arriba abajo con sus dedos, esos dedos de él que hacían magia con ella. A Harry le preocupaba que su amigo se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo pero, aun así, no paró y siguió su trabajo. Con el pulgar acarició la entrada de la vagina de ella llenándolo de sus flujos para acariciarle después el clítoris. Comenzó con movimientos lentos pero, al ver que Ginny movía sus caderas buscando más fricción, intensifico sus movimientos y volvió a lamerle los pezones. Su dedo pulgar daba vueltas y acariciaba el clítoris de ella sin miramientos, oírla gritar contra el cojín era música para sus oídos. Decidió introducirle un dedo mientras seguía lamiendo los pezones y sin dejar de mover su dedo pulgar. Ella correspondió con un grito más fuerte, pero no paro y empezó a moverlo más rápido y a tocarla y lamerla más intensamente. Al final, vio que Ginny empezaba a agitarse y sabía que su orgasmo no estaba lejos, así pues, metió otro dedo para moverlo igual de rápido y fuerte que el otro. Sus envestidas eran rudas pero a ella no le molestaban, le encantaba que fuera así de decidido. Quiso mover más rápido el dedo pulgar para estimularla más y dio resultado. Ginny empezaba a contraerse y aumento más aun sus movimientos mientras le mordían y estiraba su pezón derecho con los dientes. Ella explotó, con un intenso orgasmo que intento ocultar tanto como pudo con la almohada y el cuello de Harry. Al final se paró extasiada.

-Ahora no me digas que no puedes dormir porque no me lo voy a creer-dijo Harry divertido.

-Estoy muerta, eres el mejor-le contesto Ginny dándole un intenso beso y lo abrazo.

Harry le coloco bien el camisón y las bragas para después taparla bien y colocarla encima de su pecho.

-Buenas noches Ginny.-y se quedaron dormidos.


	10. Capitulo 10

Una luz le deslumbraba, era tan intensa que le era imposible fijar la vista. Intento protegerse los ojos y la vio, una silueta de una mujer en medió de esa luz cegadora, su protectora. Quería correr pero no la alcanzaba, cada vez se alejaba más.

Abrió los ojos y los tuvo que cerrar de golpe, Ron se había descuidado de cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Harry notó que estaba solo en la cama y pensó que quizás había sido un sueño todo. Coloco su cara en la almohada y aspiró tanto como pudo, sintió su aroma fresca y se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, Ginny había estado con él esa noche.

Harry se levantó de la cama y observó a su amigo durmiendo como un tronco sin inmutarse de nada, pensó que era un caso perdido intentar despertarlo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre y decidió bajar a la cocina a picar algo. La casa estaba enmudecida, aún todos dormían por lo temprano que era e intentó bajar tan sigilosamente como pudo las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, vio que no estaba solo.

-Buenos días.-dijo Harry

-Buenos días Harry!-contestó una risueña Ginny aún en camisón y con los ojos adormecidos.

-Qué haces tan temprano levantada?- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y le plantó un beso en la nuca.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo…-dijo Ginny conteniéndose una sonrisa.

-Tu hermano se le olvidó cerrar las cortinas por la noche, me ha despertado el sol y ya no creo que pueda dormir.

-Ya, yo tenía mucha hambre- contestó Ginny mintiéndose una gran madalena en la boca en un grande bocado.

Harry solo pudo reír con tal acción y decidieron preparar algo de desayuno para los dos. Mientras ponían la mesa, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo miraba de reojo cada dos por tres.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañado

-Nada, que veo que te has levantado con entusiasmo.-dijo Ginny mientras ponía el café en la mesa.

Harry no entendía que era lo que quería decir su chica pero no le dio mucho tiempo a pensarlo ya que entro Hermione.

-Buenos días chicos! Vaya Harry…. Podías taparte un poco …..-dijo Hermione apartando la mirada de su amigo y poniéndose colorada.

-Eso le decía yo ahora.-dijo Ginny riéndose y ofreciéndole un vaso de zumo a su amiga.

Harry se miró en el reflejo de la ventana sin entender nada, hasta que vio el bulto que se le marcaba con los finos pantalones del pijama. Se sentó de repente en una silla muerto de vergüenza, se preguntó porque tenía que pasarle eso ahora y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Lo si…siento…-tartamudeo Harry rojo como un tomate.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, sé que no puedes controlarlo-le dijo Ginny plantándole un beso en los labios.-pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado, imagina que te vieran mis padres!.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso a comer con ellas. Hermione no lo miraba directamente al principio, hasta que al final se le paso la vergüenza de lo sucedido. Hablaban animadamente y Harry les comentó que quería ir a Gringotts para hacer alguna consulta.

-Genial! Tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar unos ingredientes y unos libros, te acompaño!.-dijo Hermione entusiasmada.

-Sí, yo también vendré, prometí a George a ayudarle con la mercancía de la tienda.-contestó Ginny.

-Y que tienes que hacer en Gringotts?-preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Quiero aclarar lo de mi herencia, no la he recibido todavía y me da mala espina.-contestó Harry intentando evitar que se le notara en la voz su preocupación.

Al cabo de poco, toda la familia estaba desayunando con ellos. Al acabar, decidieron irse a cambiarse para poder ir al Callejón Diagon, Ron también se había interesado para acompañar a Harry. Antes de salir, los señores Weasley quisieron hablar con Harry.

-He oído que los goblins no están muy contentos contigo muchacho.-dijo el señor Weasley.

-Lo sé y creo saber cuál es la razón pero sinceramente no me importa, mi herencia me pertenece.-contestó Harry.

-Cariño, solo queremos que vayas con cuidado y no a las malas, se puede torcer todo con los goblins, nunca sabes que esperar de ellos.-dijo la señora Weasley dándole una palmadita en la espalda con afecto.

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.-contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Os esperamos para comer supongo!-dijo Molly pero esta vez dirigiéndose a todos.

Los cuatro amigos asintieron menos George, él quería comer en la tienda para acabar el trabajo hoy. Así pues, cogieron todos polvos flu y se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon. Harry se asombró por lo que vio, sabía que aún el callejón no estaría activo pero no pensó que estuviera tan desierto. Las únicas tiendas abiertas eran la Boticaria y la librería. Hermione se despidió de ellos y prometió estar en Gringotts cuando acabara para esperarlos. Ginny y George fueron los siguientes en despedirse cuando llegaron a la tienda de bromas Weasley, así pues, se quedaron solos Ron y Harry.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho por delante, esos seres no quieren ni verme-dijo Harry a Ron.

Subieron las escaleras de mármol de la entrada, les extrañó que ya no hubiera vigilancia. Harry supuso que pensaban que ya no la necesitaban después de todo, el callejón estaba desierto. Añoraba esos días que vino con sus amigos a pasearse por las tiendas, tenía ganas de que todo volviera la normalidad. El rellano estaba como siempre, lo habían restaurado después de la escapada con el dragón y eso le hizo percatarse más de que todos los goblins lo miraban. Llegaron al último mostrador y sabía que no debía parecer débil.

-Quiero ver a alguien que lleve las herencias, aún no he recibido la mía todo y ser mayor de edad.-dijo Harry secamente.

El goblin coloco sus largos dedos en el borde de la mesa y bajo la vista para mirar quien era el que se le dirigía así y se asombró de ver a Harry.

-Lo siento señor Potter, pero si aún no ha recibido su notificación es que aún no la hemos tramitado.

-Me da igual, quiero hablar con vuestro superior.-contestó fríamente, sabía que eso sucedería.

-Muy bien, espérense por favor-dijo el goblin y desapareció detrás de la mesa. Harry y Ron se miraron dubitativos, no sabían qué iba a pasar ni si había funcionado la estratagema de Harry. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció otra vez el goblin invitándolos a pasar en una sala anexa al vestíbulo.

\- Gobnitts les atenderá de inmediato.-dijo el goblin una vez dentro de la sala y desapareció por la puerta.

-Harry y si no funciona? Que pasara si no te dan la herencia?-dijo Ron mirando por todas partes a ver si veía algo extraño.

-Me la darán, son sus normas y no pueden romperlas-dijo Harry convencido.

De una puerta al lado izquierdo de la sala, entró un goblin muy mayor con cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó en una silla y les invitó a que hicieran lo mismo.

-Bien señor Potter, ha venido usted a reclamar su herencia pero eso no creo que sea posible.-dijo Gobnitts mirando a los dos chicos duramente.

-Cuál es su justificación, esa herencia me pertenece.-contestó Harry mirándolo de la misma forma.

-Sí, le pertenece pero debo recordarle que nos estafó con la espada de Gryffindor y rompiendo todo el banco cuando intentaban escapar.-dijo el goblin.

-Yo no estafé a Griphook, la espada no le pertenecía, no es un Gryffindor y escapamos para poder destruir a Voldemort, o acaso estaban mejor con él?-pregunto fríamente Harry.

-No, señor Potter, claro que no. Pero eso no justifica sus actos, usted rompió cualquier trato con nosotros en ese momento.

-Creo que se equivoca señor Gobnitts, aunque yo, según usted, haya rompido cualquier trato con el banco no significa que mis padres y mi padrino también y ellos me dejaron la herencia a mí, estarían incumpliendo sus normas y desacreditándose después de tantos años de trabajo.-dijo Harry.

Pareció que esas palabras hacían reflexionar al goblin, al final bajo la mirada y chasqueó la lengua.

-Está bien señor Potter, espere y le traeré su notificación.-dijo y salió por la puerta de donde había entrado.

Ron miraba a Harry estupefacto, como si flipara con lo sucedido.

-Harry, te has lucido, solo falta por saber el trato que harán contigo.-dijo Ron

-Trato? De que hablas?-contesto Harry mirando a su amigo.

-Crees que te van a dar la herencia así como a si? Crees que te van a dejar guárdala en el banco así como así? No, creo que querrán hacer algún trato contigo. –dijo Ron seriamente.

No pudieron hablar más, el goblin volvió a la sala y extendió un papel a Harry. Este lo leyó concienzudamente mirando si había alguna letra pequeña que no se viera a simple vista.

-Bien señor Potter, esta es su herencia pero a cambio quiero un favor.-dijo Gobnitts.

-Sabía que esto no me saldría sin más, que es lo que quiere.-contesto Harry.

-Quiero que done una parte de su fortuna al banco como castigo de lo sucedido, no pueden quedarse las cosas así como así.

-No voy a dar ni un knut, el banco esta reconstruido y, por lo que veo, no os ha costado tanto. Además, estabais obstaculizando una misión aceptada por el actual ministro de magia. Es necesario que molestemos al ministro para esto?-dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No, claro que no, pero usted debe…-comenzó el goblin pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-De pero nada, os estáis ahorrando una sanción por parte del ministerio por haber obstaculizado una misión encargada de derrotar al gran maligno, eso sin contar el robo de la espada de Gryffindor que se la quito de las manos un empleado de esta casa ya que la espada pertenece a Harry en herencia de Dumbledore.-contestó cortante Ron que hasta ahora había estado callado.

-Muy bien, señor Potter usted recibirá su herencia sin ninguna restricción. Solo debe firmar la notificación y su herencia será recibida al acto. –dijo el goblin con menos aires de grandeza. Harry no tardó en firmar la dichosa notificación y se la devolvió a Gobnitts.

-Acompáñeme por favor.-dijo el goblin y le siguieron hasta la parte trasera del banco para montarse en una vagoneta.

Empezaron a bajar cada vez más y Harry pensó que su bóveda debía de pertenecer a una familia muy antigua para que estuviera tan abajo. Sabía que su padre venia de una familia de magos muy lejana pero no que fuera tan antigua. Pasaron por varias cascadas hasta que se pararon delante de una sala. Des de la sala se oían rugidos de un dragón, Harry pensó en el que liberaron y no le hacía gracia tener uno protegiendo su bóveda.

-Este dragón ya lo pueden soltar, no quiero ningún animal ni ser cautivo para mí. –dijo Harry contundentemente haciendo que el goblin solo asintiera sorprendido.

-Aquí está, la bóveda 59 de los Peverell.-dijo el goblin colocando su mano en la puerta.

Harry y Ron no podían creer lo grande que era y la cantidad extraordinaria de monedas y objetos que había. Ron nunca había visto tanta riqueza junta y a Harry se le paso por la cabeza que quizás se desmayaría de lo blanco que se había puesto. Entro y se llenó la bolsa que le regaló Hagrid con algunas monedas. A continuación, se desplazaron a la bóveda 711, la de los Black. Allí, aunque era considerablemente más pequeña que la otra, también había grandes cantidades de dinero. Harry pensó que no sabía qué hacer con tanto oro en su poder, ni que vivieran cien vidas se lo podría gastar todo.

Se encontraron con los demás bajo las escaleras del banco. Hermione frunció el entrecejo al ver la cara de Ron.

-Que ha pasado? No te han dado la herencia?.-pregunto la chica molesta.

-Sí, sí se la han dado…-dijo Ron tragando saliva.

-Eso es muy buena noticia! Porque pones esa cara entonces?-pregunto Hermione mientras le cogía del brazo a su chico.

-Hermione, Harry es rico…

-Ya lo sé Ron, y que pasa? Lo sabemos des de siempre.-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que se le empezaba a escapar la risa.

-No, no, Herm, no me refiero a la riqueza que conocíamos de Harry sino que es jodidamente rico!

Estuvieron caminando por el callejón mientras Ron les contaba todo lo que tenía Harry en sus ahora bóvedas. Hermione se reía por ver la reacción que había tenido su chico con tanto oro mientras que Ginny miraba al suelo sin decir palabra. Harry sabía que le pasaba algo, no era normal en ella no meterse con su hermano cuando podía. Así pues, se acercó a ella y le levantó la cabeza con suavidad y sumo cariño.

-Qué te pasa Ginny?-le preguntó Harry dulcemente.

-Nada, cosas mías.-dijo la chica mientras apartaba la mirada y la mano de Harry de ella.

-No mientas, sé que te pasa algo y quiero saberlo.-le respondió Harry que hizo que la pelirroja resoplara.

-Está bien, me preocupa que seas tan rico, temo que ahora que tienes tanto dinero no quieras estar conmigo. No me malinterpretes, pero yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, no tengo nada de valor.-dijo Ginny que se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Oye, acaso crees que estoy contigo por eso? Te quiero y si me das muchas cosas. El amor, la amistad, el cariño, la dulzura, el ánimo, el deseo y un largo etcétera no es nada para ti? No soy avaricioso Ginny, en absoluto, se lo que es no tener nada y ahora lo tengo todo pero no por el dinero sino por ti.-dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de ella donde tenía depositada una lágrima. Ginny sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente, nunca le habían dicho algo tan bonito en toda su vida.

Así pues, volvieron con polvos flu a La Madriguera.


	11. Capitulo 11

Las semanas pasaban y Harry estaba sumergido en la reforma de la casa de Grimmauld Place. Había decidido quitar todos los cuadros y objetos de los Black y ceder a Kreacher los que quisiera, pintar de nuevo la casa entera, restaurar las escaleras y las puertas, poner más ventanas para que entrara más el sol, habilitar una habitación para el elfo y otra para Teddy. Harry quería pasar más tiempo con su ahijado pero no disponía de un sitio para hacerlo, las últimas veces que estuvo con él tenía que ir a casa de Andromeda. Eso lo cambiaria con su nueva casa y podría tenerlo en largas estancias ya que tendría donde dormir y jugar. Hermione y Ron se estaban haciendo sus habitaciones a su gusto pero Harry sabía que era solo una estrategia para engañar a sus padres, seguramente acabarían compartiendo habitación.

Un día soleado de verano, llego una lechuza a casa de los Weasley de buena mañana para Harry, Hermione y Ron. Los tres tomaron sus respectivas cartas aunque suponían lo que contenía, venían de Hogwarts.

-Es la directora Macgonagall.-dijo Ron a su madre después que le preguntara por la carta.

-Quiere vernos esta tarde en su despacho. Supongo que es por lo del año que viene en la escuela.-dijo Harry.

-Yo si voy a ir, quiero acabar mis estudios aunque me da rabia tener que ir un año atrasada.-dijo Hermione convencida.

-Tu decidiste no asistir a la escuela.-dijo Harry mirando a su amiga un poco cansado de que siempre se compadeciera de lo mismo.

-Ni que hubiera querido ir no habría ido. Estaban buscando a los sangre sucia Harry, me hubieran encarcelado a la mínima y eso sin contar que soy amiga tuya.-dijo Hermione reprochando a Harry.

Los Granger estaban contentos de la decisión de su hija, siempre habían querido que triunfara en todo lo que hiciera, sobre todo en los estudios.

-Me voy a aburrir, la mayoría de las cosas ya las he aprendido solito-dijo Ron compungido por tener que ir a estudiar aunque no le hiciera falta. Los tres persiguieron los horrocruxes enfrentándose a mil y una situaciones de peligro en las que habían salido ilesos por su inteligencia, astucia y poder.

La mañana transcurrió rápido, sobre todo para Harry que no sabía qué hacer. Quería ser auror pero no quería volver a la escuela, ese sitió le recordaba a momentos increíbles pero otros muy tristes y desoladores. Las muertes de sus amigos y de su gran maestro le comprimían el corazón, no quería ir por esos pasillos cada dia recordando esos momentos. No se percató de que Ginny entraba en la sala donde estaba sentado frente a la chimenea mirando sin leer la carta de la directora.

-Sé que te duele, sé que no quieres ir por ellos, a mí me pasa lo mismo pero tienes que entender que la vida sigue y tienes que lograr tus objetivos Harry. No puedes dejarlo todo por eso, ellos no lo hubieran querido.-dijo Ginny sentándose en el reposabrazos del sillón asustando a Harry que estaba absuelto en sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé, pero me da mucho miedo. Ya no será lo mismo, esos años felices en esa escuela ya no volverán jamás para mi.- dijo Harry mirando a su chica.

-Ya, pero tienes que hacerlo.

-Por qué? Qué sentido tiene ya, para mí no será un año bueno si estoy allí, solo me recordara a ellos.-dijo Harry que se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos.

\- Estaré allí, no te dejare solo ni un momento, ahora iremos al mismo curso.-dijo Ginny y le dio un beso dulce en los labios más largo que lo normal.

Harry se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida, solo Ginny era capaz de consolarlo. Estaría con ella y sabía que no le dejaría que recayera en su tristeza. Por desgracia de los dos, alguien carraspeó des de la puerta de la cocina.

-Chicos, tenéis que comer algo antes de iros. Os he preparado unos sándwiches para todos. –dijo Molly sonriendo dulcemente a sus dos chicos al ver ese gesto tan lleno de amor.

Se levantaron y fueron a comer, Ron y Hermione llegaron al poco rato y se terminaron el sándwich de un bocado, parecía que habían estado echando una carrera. Harry se aguantó la risa mientras los miraba comer, sabía que solo una cosa podía hacer que los dos tuvieran tanta hambre, sobre todo Hermione que tenía los ojos brillantes y la cara un poco colorada.

Se pusieron sus capas y decidieron ir pasando ya que habían quedado con la directora Mcgonagall después de comer. Además, Harry tenía ganas de acabar con el asunto, quería hacerle muchas preguntas a su antigua profesora. Por suerte las chimeneas volvían estar conectadas y, por supuesto, la de la casa de los Weasley conectaba con la del despacho de la directora en Hogwarts. El primero en irse fue Ron y después paso Hermione no antes sin despedirse de sus padres. Harry se demoró un poco, estaba nervioso pero Ginny se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso de ánimo.

-Buenas tardes Potter. –dijo con su característica voz autoritaria.

-Profesora creo que ya me puede tutear si no le importa. –contestó Harry mientras se sacudía las cenizas y el polvo de su túnica.

-Muy bien Harry, por qué no tomas asiento con tus compañeros por favor. –dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras le indicaba con la mano la única silla vacía que había delante de su escritorio.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba donde el Dumbledore del cuadro lo miraba sonriente. Lo saludó amablemente y él le guiñó un ojo con ánimos. Acabó sentándose en la silla vacía y vio que sus dos amigos se cogían de la mano. Lo que no esperaba fue que Hermione le extendió la otra para que la cogiera también.

-Bien, los he citado hoy porqué tengo varias cosas que aclarar con ustedes. Como sabrán, sus estudios no han sido acabados debido al año tan nefasto que hemos vivido. Así pues me gustaría convencerles de que no cesaran sus estudios en el colegio. –dijo Mcgonagall mientras se paseaba detrás del escritorio hasta que se sentó nuevamente en su silla.- Sé que Hermione quiere continuar, me lo hizo saber en carta pero de ustedes dos no tengo noticias algunas y me gustaría poder aclararlo ya que me dijeron hace unos años que querían ser aurores y, para eso, necesitan los EXTASIS.-concluyo la directora.

-Por mi parte creo que no me es necesario continuar mis estudios, hemos sobrevivido a grandes peligros y a una guerra. Tengo el nivel necesario para el EXTASIS y sé que no voy a encontrar interesantes las clases, profesora-dijo Ron altivamente.

-En eso ya había caído señor Weasley, por eso ustedes tres están absueltos de realizar la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero creo que es necesario que continúen con el resto.- le contesto la profesora.

Ron miró a Harry preocupado. No sabía que más decir para librarse de volver a la escuela y buscaba apoyo en su amigo. Harry, a su vez, se había quedado sin habla, la única asignatura que le habían evitado hacer era, encima, su favorita. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de volver pero quería cumplir su sueño de ser auror como su padre.

-De acuerdo, volveremos, aunque no me agrada la situación. Creo que estamos preparadísimos para los EXTASIS.-contestó Harry causando sorpresa a Hermione y a Ron.

-Harry es necesario matricularse en la escuela para poder realizar esos exámenes y aun necesitan mucha preparación. Si somos sinceros, la que tendría más puntos de no hacer ninguna clase es Hermione y ha decidido seguir, no entiendo porque ustedes no.-dijo Minerva.

-La muerte, no quiero que me persigan esos momentos Minerva.-dijo Harry de inmediato como si hubiera tenido un impulso.

-Entiendo. Aun así, creo que no deben tirar por la borda su futuro por eso. Tienen que seguir y sé que con la preparación que tenéis ahora podrías superar los EXTASIS pero mi deber es hacer que saquen la mejor nota para aseguraros un buen puesto en el futuro, os lo merecéis los tres. –contesto la directora.

Harry miró hacia arriba, se encontró con unos ojos azules cansados envueltos en una piel blanca y envejecida. Quería su consejo, aunque fuera de su retrato.

-Profesor Dumbledore, que cree usted que deberíamos hacer?-le preguntó Harry.

-Me alaga que me pidas consejo pero yo no soy más que un retrato Harry y eres tu quien tiene que decidir por ti mismo. Aun así creo que Minerva tiene razón. –dijo por fin el hombre del cuadro.

Harry aceptó asistir a la escuela el año que viene y Ron a desgana también, no quería quedarse solo. Pero eso no era todo lo que la profesora tenia para ellos, aun había una cuestión que le rondaba e impidió que los muchachos se fueran.

-Tengo la plaza de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras libre señores y señorita. Estaba pensado que quienes mejor que ustedes tres para llevarla a cabo.-dijo Minerva.

-Pero profesora no estamos ni graduados! Como podemos ser profesores? Eso es legal?-pregunto Hermione alterada.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, la directora de la escuela tiene total libertad para decidir quien contrata y, además, ustedes han superado de trozo las aptitudes para ser profesores aparte de tener los exámenes básicos. –contesto Mcgonagall mirando divertida a Hermione. –Se repartirían entre los tres las clases de esta asignatura y cobrarían un sueldo por ello. He creído conveniente que Harry hiciera las clases para el EXTASIS en séptimo curso y la preparación del EXTASIS en sexto curso. El resto de cursos se lo dividirán la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley a su gusto. –concluyo Minerva.

-A mí no me parece mal, será como en los entrenamientos para el Ejercito de Dumbledore. –dijo Harry esperanzado.

-De acuerdo, yo también me apunto-dijo Ron

-No sé, yo profesora… estoy preparada para eso?-decía Hermione mientras se fortaba nerviosa las manos.

-Ella también acepta, no tendréis mejor profesora.-dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda a su chica. Hermione se lo miro amenazadoramente.

-De acuerdo, les allegara la carta con el temario esta semana. Tendrán que prepararse las clases y elegir los libros. Eso es todo chicos, ya pueden irse. Nos veremos en septiembre.-dijo la directora mientras los acompañaba a la chimenea.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, Ron no pudo aguantar las ganas de contárselo todo a su familia. Los señores Weasley estaban entusiasmados por el sueldo de su hijo mientras que los Granger felicitaban por las proezas de su única hija. Harry deseó que estuviera Sirius en ese momento, se habría alegrado mucho por él. Aun así, se le paso ese pensamiento cuando los señores Weasley fueron a abrazarle como a un hijo.


	12. Capitulo 12

Al final convencieron a la directora Mcgonagall de que pudieran vivir en la casa de Harry sin tener que hospedarse en el colegio durante el curso. Hasta a Ginny y a Luna les dieron permiso para ir en sus tiempos libres a la casa de Harry. Así pues, la casa estaba llena de gente, más de la que hubiera creído Harry en el momento que decidió ir a vivir allí, aun así, le encantaba poder estar con todos ellos sin tener que desplazarse. Incluso Kreacher parecía más animado al ver lo vivo que estaba ahora su hogar. Se había pasado las tres primeras semanas que Harry se mudó definitivamente en su ahora casa agradeciéndole la habitación dada y todos los objetos que podía tener en ella, realmente a Harry, al final, se le volvió una molestia aunque nunca se lo dijo a su elfo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya tenían los libros escogidos para ese año. Hermione al final haría los cursos de tercero, cuarto y quinto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Ron los cursos de primero y segundo. Los tres se pasaban horas sentados en el nuevo despacho de Harry hablando sobre cómo se repartirían los conocimientos y haciendo una estructura del temario conjuntamente, al fin y al cabo, los tres serian profesores de la misma asignatura. La casa había quedado tal y como Harry quería: la cocina seguía estando en el sótano pero ahora disponía de pequeñas ventanas que daban al patio y toda la cocina era nueva, en la planta baja había el despacho de Harry y la habitación de Kreacher junto a un baño, en el primer piso había instalado un salón con chimenea y una habitación de matrimonio con baño para Ron y Hermione, en el segundo piso había una habitación de niño y una de matrimonio con baño las dos, en el tercer piso dos habitaciones más que compartían baño y en el cuarto piso había hecho una suite estupenda con balcón para él y Ginny. Era la casa de sus sueños y sabía que Sirius le hubiera gustado también como la había dejado. Por dentro, todas las paredes estaban pintadas de ocre claro menos la habitación de Ron y Hermione que se lo habían puesto a su gusto con un color verde suave y la habitación de Teddy que tenía las paredes de color blanco y gris con dibujitos de lobos por todas partes. Ahora si parecía una casa y no una cueva llena de polvo y mugre. Harry decidió hospedar a Luna en una habitación del tercer piso para que no estuviera al lado de la de Teddy por si algún día venia.

El verano paso y los amigos tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts. Minerva les pidió que estuvieran en el banquete inicial para hacer las presentaciones de los nuevos profesores. Así pues, esa tarde se arreglaron todos con sus túnicas y las dos chicas menores con el uniforme del colegió y fueron con polvos flu al despacho de la directora. Harry, como siempre, fue el último en llegar, se había entretenido dándole órdenes a Kreacher.

\- Me parece que tendré que quitar esa alfombra o ponerle un hechizo autolimpiador. ¡Sino cada vez que vengáis me lo dejáis todo perdido! - dijo Minerva acercándose a Harry para dale un pequeño abrazo de bienvenida - Señoritas Weasley y Lovegood, ya pueden ir al Gran Salón con los otros estudiantes, ustedes tres acompáñenme que entraremos por detrás.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y Ginny le dio un beso tierno de despedida a Harry. A continuación, acompañaron a Mcgonagall hasta el Gran Salón donde se sentaron en la mesa de profesores. Harry le parecía todo surrealista, nunca se había imaginado estar detrás de esa mesa mirando a todos los alumnos que poco a poco iban entrando y se quedaban asombrados de ver a los tres allí. Una vez seleccionados en sus casas los niños de primer año, Minerva se levantó para hacer el mismo discurso que siempre hacia Dumbledore sobre el bosque prohibido y sobre pasearse por el castillo de noche. Pero esta vez hubo algo que cambió.

\- Como se habrán fijado, este año tenemos tres profesores nuevos que han aceptado el puesto como profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque son alumnos todavía y tendrán que asistir a sus clases para sacarse el nivel EXTASIS, estoy más que satisfecha de poder contar con ellos para que os enseñen todo lo que hay que aprender de estas artes que tanto dolor nos han traído para que nunca más vuelvan a ocurrir semejantes tiempos. Y ahora, ¡a comer! - concluyó la profesora Mcgonagall.

Los platos de todos se llenaron de inmediato, fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que los alumnos estaban sentados mezclados como quisieran, sin distinción de casa. Pensó que no podía ser una reforma mejor, después de todo, lo que más habían aprendido es a mantenerse unidos. La cena trascurrió animada, Harry no podía parar de envidiar a sus amigos Ron y Hermione que se pasaron toda la cena haciéndose muestras de cariño. Aunque no se besaban, Harry añoraba tener a su lado a Ginny y no podía parar de echarle un vistazo cada dos por tres. Al parecer, los otros profesores lo notaron pero nadie dijo nada, solo Hagrid se acercó después de cenar a Harry.

\- ¡Hey Harry! – le llamó haciendo que el moreno se girara.

\- ¡Hagrid! – le contesto Harry corriendo hacia él para darle un gran abrazo.

\- Veo que tas bien enamorado eh, sabía que cabarían juntos – dijo el semigigante con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Lo que ma sorprendido más son Hermione y Ron, parecía que se odiaban... – concluyo dando un vistazo a los dos tortolitos que se daban un casto beso.

\- Ya, pero mira, ¿los que se pelean se desean no? – contesto Harry riendo.

\- Eso dicen… - dijo Hagrid.

\- Me alegro que ya no se peleen, me tenían la cabeza como un tambor. – dijo Harry poniendo expresamente cara de desesperación que hizo reír a Hagrid.

Los dos se despidieron y Harry fue a buscar a su pelirroja, quería irse a dormir pero no sin despedirse de ella. No tardo mucho a encontrarla con un grupo de gente de su curso que la alababa. Aun así, Harry noto que muchos de ellos lo hacían por pura envidia, ya sea porque es la novia de Harry Potter o porque tendría de profesor a su chico. La cogió de la mano y se disculpó del resto excusándose de que tenían que volver a casa para descansar. La acompañó hasta el retrato de la señora gorda y se besaron. Harry no queria separarse de ella, lamentanba no haber podido convencer a Minerva y a sus padre de que viviera con él. Solo de pensar que se tenían que separar le dolia.

\- Harry, te tienes que ir, te estarán esperando ya… - dijo Ginny intentando hablar entre beso y beso.

\- No quiero, quiero estar contigo. – dijo Harry y de repente se le ocurrió algo. – Ven, esos dos están hablando con los profesores, van a tardar un poco más. – y se la llevó en un rincón del pasillo que estaba a oscuras.

Allí, Harry vio una puerta pequeña y la abrió, era una pequeña clase con pocos pupitres. No puso evitarlo y pegó a Ginny contra la pared.

\- Quiero que te vayas a dormir pensando en mi – dijo el muchacho separándose de un beso apasionado para coger aire.

\- Siempre lo hago – contesto Ginny con los ojos vidriosos de la excitación.

Harry no pudo contenerse con esas palabras y la volvió a besar mientras le abría la camisa de un tirón dejando a Ginny expuesta con el sujetador. Fue bajando por su cuello mordiéndolo y besándolo provocando escalofríos a su chica que ya gemía. Cada vez la pegaba más a su cuerpo haciendo que sus partes íntimas se rozaran. Harry estaba muy excitado, solo oír como reaccionaba su pelirroja lo hacía poner a cien. Bajó sus besos más hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cogió con las dos manos masajeándolos mientras que le besaba el borde del sujetador. Se asombró cuando Ginny metió sus manos entre sus pechos y abrió el sujetador por delante. La miró sorprendido y ella le guiñó un ojo, ojala tuviera más de esos, sería más fácil. Así pues, pudo apartar esa tela tan molesta y tocar y besar los pechos de ella piel con piel, echaba de menos ese olor y esa piel tan suave con sus pezones rosados que se ponían duros cada vez que los lamia. Ginny gemía más fuerte con el contacto de su lengua con su busto haciéndola estremecer y recorrer escalofríos por toda la espalda. Harry empezó a baja sus manos sin dejar de lamer y morder sus puntas deliciosas, sus manos se colocaron en los muslos de ella acariciándolos de arriba y abajo suavemente. Dejo sus pechos para bajar donde estaban sus manos y besar y lamer por allí donde pasaban estas, para acabar levantando su falda y plantando un pequeño mordisco sobre la tela de encaje de sus braguitas. La miro a los ojos pidiéndole permiso.

\- Sigue…- dijo Ginny en un gemido sabiendo que quería hacerle su chico.

Harry, como respuesta, cogió los extremos de las braguitas y las fue deslizando poco a poco hacia sus pies hasta sacárselas por completo y dejarlas tiradas en el suelo. No pudo evitar hundir su nariz en su entrepierna para oler su perfume, tan delicado y dulce. Le cogió su pierna derecha y la apoyó en su hombro para, esta vez sí, hundir su lengua entre sus labios vaginales. Recorrió con esta toda su longitud, besando y mordisqueando suavemente cara trozo de carne. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny se tuvo que apoyar en dos mesas que tenía al lado para no caerse, sus piernas ya no la sujetaban tanto. Harry se centró en su clítoris, ese pequeño botoncito que la hacía explotar, y no tardó en cumplirse sus expectativas, Ginny empezó a gritar de placer soltando su nombre mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Quería que se viniera ya, los podían pillar en cualquier momento y no quería que eso pasara, así que decidió entrarle dos dedos en su interior con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda agarraba sus pechos sin dejar de lamerla. Sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, la lamia con efusividad y Ginny no tardó en responder, su cuerpo se convulsiono y estalló en un grito aferrador nombrando a su amor.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, los de ella casi derramaban lágrimas. Harry volvió a subir hasta su boca y la beso con amor y pasión mientras se fundían en un abrazo posesivo.

\- Tenemos que volver – dijo el moreno.

\- Si, déjame que me recomponga… - dijo ella aun con la respiración alterada. Con un golpe de varita, volvió sus botones a su camisa y se la abrocho para, después, ponerse bien la falda. – eres increíble, ¿lo sabias? – dijo Ginny pícaramente.

\- Eso espero, quiero hacerte todo lo que haga falta para que no me dejes nunca. –dijo Harry volviéndola a abrazar.

\- Ni en un millón de años – contestó la pelirroja plantándole un dulce beso en la nariz.

\- Te olvidas esto – dijo Harry mientras cogía las bragas de ella en el suelo.

\- Quedatelas, así te iras a dormir pensando en mi – y le sonrió.

\- Siempre.

Salieron de la habitación y se despidieron, Ginny corrió hasta el retrato y entro. Harry se puso en marcha hasta el despacho de la directora. Se encontró con Hermione y Ron en el pasillo que daba a la gárgola del despacho, ahora, de Minerva y se fueron juntos con polvos flu hacia Grimmauld. Harry estaba derrotado, necesitaba dormir y empezar a pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer ese año. Se despidió de sus amigos dándoles las buenas noches y se apareció en su habitación. Antes de ponerse el pijama, llamó a Kreacher para que les trajera un poco de zumo de calabaza para si tenía sed durante la noche. Cuando este se fue entro Hermione por la puerta y se sentó en la cama viendo como Harry se acababa de poner el pijama.

\- Que te pasa – le dijo Hermione, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación para que se lo contara.

\- Estoy de los nervios… ¿y si no lo hago bien? ¿y si me acusan de favoritismos por Ginny y con Luna? – dijo Harry acabando de abrocharse el pijama cuando volvió a aparecer Kreacher para dejar el zumo en las mesita de noche. – Gracias Kreacher, puedes irte a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo.

\- Si señor Harry Potter – contesto el elfo con una reverencia y volvió a desaparecer.

\- No creo que la cagues, eres bueno enseñando, ya lo hiciste con el ED. – dijo Hermione quien se levantó para quedar a la altura de su amigo.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es oficial, representa que tengo que prepararlos para unos exámenes que no he hecho ni yo…. ¿qué ironía eh? – dijo medio sonriendo por lo absurdo que sonaba todo.

\- No veo donde esta lo absurdo Harry, eres el mejor para enseñarlos y ya lo has demostrado una vez. Con respecto a las acusaciones no veo porqué tendrías que tenerlas presente, solo son eso, acusaciones. ¿Des de cuando el Harry que conozco hace caso de estas? – le dijo Hermione acercándose a la cama para ponerle afectuosamente la mano encima de su hombro.

\- Gracias, no sabes lo bien que me van tus palabras, eres más lista de lo que todos piensan y no solo por tus notas – le contesto Harry y le devolvió una sonrisa.

Hermione se fue de la habitación dándole las buenas noches y cerro las luces para que Harry pudiera descansar. Ella también estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que en estos casos era más fuerte que su amigo, se prometió ayudarlo en lo que hiciera falta, siempre lo habían hecho. Entró en su habitación dispuesta a amar a su chico aunque estuviera cansada, necesitaba su cuerpo y su amor para poder dormir tranquila y descansar bien para mañana. Se preguntaba que qué habría sido de ella sin Ron, donde habría acabado si no hubiera conseguido que ese chico la correspondiera mientras miraba a su pelirrojo con solo sus bóxers cepillándose los dientes en el baño.


End file.
